Riku Trust Your Love Taela
by AllenxIsxLove
Summary: Riku was part of the dark, and so was Taela. But why is he so reluctant to trust her, even though she and the King say she's their ally? Forced to journey together, Taela, Sora, and Riku confront old enemies. What will this bring about?
1. Chapter 1

On a world called Destiny Islands, three keyblade bearers rested peacefully after their previous journeys.

They were separated almost two years ago when the worlds began to fall into darkness. On their own, they fought countless battles and struggled to be reunited once again.

Heartless, Nobodies, Organization XIII, darkness...nothing could stand in their way as long as their hearts were connected.

Now the keyblade master, Sora, and his two best friends, Riku and Kairi, all sat together on their old play island, watching the sunset. Kairi and Sora were sitting atop the paopu tree and Riku had his back against it, leaning on the tree with his arms crossed over his chest.

The air was peaceful with silence, nothing but the sound of waves crashing against the shore. None of the three teens dared to speak, afraid that their moments together like this could be numbered.

It was true that they had defeated the darkness once again, but something still didn't feel quite right. Neither of them knew what a the uneasy feeling meant, but it was possible that they might be needed again real soon. After all, Maleficent had come back.

And as long as they wielded the keyblades, they will have to fight...

"Hey guys, do you think we should be heading back soon? We do have school tomorrow." Kairi asked.

Sora shuttered. "Don't remind me. We save the worlds and the thanks we get is homework."

"Well, what did you expect.?" The red-head turned to meet his gaze, only to have her cheeks flush pink and turn away quickly. What she didn't see was that Sora's face was also a slightly darker shade.

"I dunno, not so much work?"

Riku gave a short chuckle and decided to join the two lover's conversation. "Well Sora, it seems that you really haven't changed, even after all that traveling. You're still as lazy as ever."

"I resent that!" He jumped up and landed next to Riku. "Name one time when I slacked off."

Kairi giggled. "While were building the raft, I found you sound asleep on the beach. Remember that?"

He grimaced and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah, you hit me too, and called me a lazy bum."

"See," Riku said, gloating over another victory. "that's just one of the many examples."

Sora sighed in defeat. "Yeah...well, I'm gonna head home. Do you want me to take you home Kairi?"

"Sure. C'mon Riku." Sheh slid off the tree and trotted up next to Sora, who had already walked over to the bridge.

"Go ahead without me. I want to stay here for a little while longer."

"Suit yourself." He grabbed Kairi's hand and began to run to the dock with her in tow behind him.

Riku sighed, moving his hands behind him and lifting himself up on to the paopu tree. He enjoyed being alone to thinkm and Sora and Kairi knew not to disturb him.

He still had a hard time facing everyone he knew, knowing that he had given into the darkness. If not for his friends pleading and encouraging words, Riku might not have returned at all. They tried to act as if it had never happened, as if he had never betrayed them. But he knew the truth, and it would always haunt him.

The next day after school, the three friends quickly did their homework and went back to the island. Riku was sitting on the paopu tree again and Sora and Kairi were on the beach, wading in and out of the water and splashing each other.

They sat down after awhile, letting the sun dry them off. Sora looked over to his friend and decided that he needed some company. Telling Kairi that he would be back, he hopped up and jogged the entire way to the mini islet the tree was on, too lazy to run but too impatient to walk.

Sora leaned against the trunk of the tree, hands folded behind hihs hear as usual, looking at the ocean like Riku was.

"Nothings changed, huh?"

"Nope. Nothing will." Sora replied.

"What a small world."

"But part of one that's much bigger."

"Yeah."

"Hey Riku..." He asked. "what do you think it was, the door to the light?"

They had gotten home through the door to the light, but Sora still didn't know how it had appeared.

Riku chuckled, jumping off the tree and walked up to his friend. He pointed to the boy's chest where his heart was. "This."

"This?" Sora placed a hand over his heart.

"Yeah. It's always closer than you think."

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi yelled to her friends. They turned to see her running across the bridge, a bottle clasped in her hands.

"Hey, what's up?" Asked Sora.

She took as second to catch her breath before presenting the object in her hands. "Look."

Inside the bottle was a rolled up piece of paper with the royal seal on it. He took it immediately. "From the King?"

He removed the paper from the bottle, unrolling it. Sora's face was expressionless as he read it.

His friends stepped closer so that they could read also. Riku was on his right, a smirk evident on his face, and Kairi stood to Sora's left, worried that there was more trouble.

Did King Mickey need them?

Did the worlds need them?


	2. Chapter 2

King Mickey was pacing back and forth in his private study, thinking. The worlds were once again in trouble, but it was different this time. Very different indeed.

Someone in a black coat sat in a chair up against the wall near the door. They watched the king continue his pacing, steadily growing impatient. "You did send for them, right?" The voice was feminine.

"Yup, they should have gotten it by now. Which means that they'll be here soon." He replied.

So don't worry yourself, your Majesty." She said soothingly. "They will get here safely, I'm sure of it."lo

Her words calmed him some. King Mickey took his place at his desk, folding his hands on top of it. "Gosh, I hope so." He sighed. "But if everything you've said is true, then we have every reason to worry. Don't get me wrong, your theories are all very fascinating, but if he really is back then we have a really big problem on our hands."

"No kidding. I'm actually kind of hoping that I'm wrong also."

The door opened and Queen Minnie stepped through. "Mickey, lunch is being served. Will you come and join us?"

"Of course." He began to follow Minnie through the doorway, but he hesitated for a moment and looked back. The girl in the black coat had disappeared through a dark portal when she had heard the door opening.

The mouse king sighed, closed the door, and ran to catch up with his queen.

"We're here!" Sora exclaimed happily. He was excited to see his friends again, completely forgetting why they were here in the first place.

Kairi and Riku followed their hyper friend off of the gummi ship. "Where exactly is here?" She asked. They were in some sort of building that appeared to be underground, judging by the lack of windows.

"This is the gummi hangar. The castle is just up those stairs and --"

He was cut off as two familiar chipmunks called his name. "Sora! You're back!" Chip and Dale jumped up and down to let him know where they were. "And you found your friends!"

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

Kairi gasped at the sight of them while Riku took on glance and completely ignored them.

"There's no time for that now. The king needs to see you." chip huffed.

"Yeah, it's real important." Dale added.

"Alright, we'll go see him now. C'mon." He, Riku, and Kairi hurried up the stairs and through the garden.

When they entered the castle, all was quiet. The halls were devoid of life.

"Where is everyone?" Kairi asked. She looked up and down the long hallway, but no one appeared.

Sora shrugged. "Beats me. Let;s take a look around.

They decided to start in the audience chamber, hoping that the king or queen might be in there. The entrance to the chamber looked like a huge doorway, when in reality there was only a regular sized door. He pushed it open and the three of them slowly entered while looking around.

"Hello?" He called.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy ran up to their friend and tackled him to the ground in hugs. They all laughed and exchanged greetings.

Riku stood a bit off to the side as they caught up. He was looking to see if Mickey would appear also, but he didn't.

"Where's the king?" He finally asked.

Goofy answered. "Oh, right. We were supposed to take you to him as soon as you got here."

"Let's go!" Quacked Donald. His speech was a little difficult to understand, but everyone got the point.

Goofy and Donald led them out of the audience chamber and down several hallways, each elaborately filled with old paintings, tapestries, and statues. This was definitely not part of the castle that Sora had ever seen.

They arrived at a large wooden door at the end of the last hall. It was labeled 'King's Study.'

Goofy opened the door for them. "His Majesty is in here waiting for you."

"Aren't you coming too?"

"The king only asked to see you three." Donald said.

"But..."

King Mickey was suddenly at the door. He had heard their conversation from his desk. "Don't worry, you'll see them again later."

They waved goodbye for now and stepped into the room. There were three chairs set out for them and one extra further off to the side. All three of them took their seats when the king returned to his desk.

"What's going on?" Riku asked.

The king sighed hesitantly, giving his friend a sad look. "There are a lot of things that you need to know, but I can't explain them to you."

"Then who can?"

A dark portal appeared behind them, and the three keyblade wielders summoned their weapons when a person in a hooded black coat stepped through.

They readied themselves for an attack, but Mickey stopped them. "Wait! She's on our side!"

Sora, Riku, and Kairi looked at him confused. "She's the one who's gonna explain everything."

The figure just stood there motionless for a moment before removing their hood. Sure enough, it was a girl who looked to be about sixteen years of age. Her long black hair fell across her shoulders when she pulled back the hood and her green eyes sparkled with an unseen light.

"Hello, I'm Taela."


	3. Chapter 3

"What's the meaning of this?" Riku demanded.

Taela had seated herself in the empty chair near the desk. Everyone except for the king watched her every movement carefully, as if she was going to turn on them at any moment.

"Let her explain Riku." Mickey said calmly.

The room fell silent as they all waited for her to begin.

"As the keyblade bearers I know you have felt strangely since you returned home, as if your journey hasn't been completed yet. That's because Master Xehanort has returned."

"Ansem's apprentice?" Sora questioned her. Xehanort did conduct experiments on the heart, and he did try to locate the heart of all worlds...but how could he have returned? His own experiments ended up destroying him and turning him into a heartless and a nobody. And he had defeated him...

She was trying her best to explain. "Yes and no. Yes because the Xehanort you all knew did study under Ansem the Wise, and no because he wasn't completely Xehanort.

"A little over ten years ago, before the heartless and nobodies, there was a war. A man named Master Xehanort and his apprentice disappeared, and three keyblade wielders were sent in search of him. Their names were Terra, Ven, and Aqua, and they too, like you, were from Destiny Islands."

She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"They fought a different enemy called the unbirths, wh were controlled by Maleficent. After visiting different worlds in search for Master Xehanort, they discovered he was searching for the Princesses of Heart. Terra decided that if they found the princesses, then they would find him also. But Terra ended up giving into the darkness."

"So he became bad?" As soon as Taela had mentioned that the three previous keyblade wielders were from Destiny Islands, they paid very close attention to everything she was saying.

King Mickey shook his head. "We're not exactly sure what happened after that, besides that Master Xehanort and his apprentice were defeated and haven't been seen since."

There was something on Riku's mind that he wanted to be explained. "So how does this relate to now? You just said that he was defeated..."

"Yes, he was." She confirmed. "But he took over Terra's body, causing a complete memory erase, and ended up in Radiant Garden. There he was taken in by Ansem the Wise and became his student."

"Ohh, so that's what you meant by he was and wasn't Xehanort." Sora said.

Taela nodded.

"When a nobody is destroyed after it's heartless, the body, mind, and soul are returned and they become whole again. Xehanort and Terra are no longer one person, and Xehanort is now strong enough to try and finish what he had started. Erasing darkness from the worlds.

"I don't know what happened to Terra, but Xehanort was last seen in Radiant Gardens. He must be stopped."

They all nodded in agreement.

The king looked to his friends and allies. "So now that you know everything you should be prepared to leave tomorrow morning. Sora, Riku, Taela will be accompanying you on your journey."

"But..." Kairi protested. "I have to go with them! We refuse to be separated again, right guys?"

The boys exchanged glances and Sora spoke. "Well, it might be better if you stayed here Kairi, you know, so you don't get hurt."

"But..."

"Kairi." Mickey interceded. "The last time, Master Xehanort was looking for the Princesses of Heart. It's a possibility that's his goal this time too. You need to be safe, just in case."

She sat back down and was silent for a moment. "Alright. But I still don't like the fact that you're leaving me behind."

Sora took her hand in his. "Don't worry Kai, we'll defeat them as soon as possible. Plus we'll even come visit you."

"Yeah." Riku agreed, trying to make the redhead feel better.

Her cheeks slightly flushed and she gave a half-hearted smile. "Okay."

The meeting being over with, Taela created a dark portal and left. No one bothered to even question as to where she was going because Donald and Goofy had entered the room and were bombarding Sora.

They all left the room to go and get dinner, completely ignoring the fact that they were one person short.

Except for Riku. He took a moment and looked around, wondering if she was somewhere nearby in the castle. But he let it drop when he realized that he was falling behind.

At about 11:00 that night Taela reappeared in the garden at Disney Castle. She removed her black organization coat, revealing the clothes she had on underneath.

She sighed, rubbing her temples and sat on the ground cross-legged. The day's events had tired her out and all she wanted now was to sleep, but it eluded her grasp. Leaning up against a nearby shrub, Taela closed her eyes and concentrated on relaxing her muscles. But they did just the opposite.

Suddenly she knew why. She felt a presence not to far away from where she sat, and approaching cautiously.

The person walked in front of her and stared directly into her eyes, not even flinching. It was Riku. He was supposed to be her ally now, but for some reason her body refused to let it's guard down while he was here.

"So this is where you disappeared to?" He questioned, a hint of ice in his voice. Just a hint.

"Maybe, what do you care?" Taela shot back. She didn't appreciate being disturbed, let alone his attitude.

He gave a small glare. "You had better not even be thinking of causing any trouble. Cause you'll have us to deal with."

For some reason, she got the hint that it was more of _him _she would have been be dealing with.

"What reason would I have to betray you? I came to help, and I can understand if you're hesitant to accept that." She stood up so that she would be even with him.

"I'm just saying that you should be careful, and make sure you know what side you're on." And with that said, he walked away, leaving Taela glaring behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning Taela." Queen Minnie said.

Her eyes fluttered open and closed, trying to adjust to the light in the room. She moved suddenly, not remembering how she had gotten there, but calmed when the memories flooded back into her half-conscious mind.

She had stumbled into the room she had been given not too long after her encounter with Riku.

"Good morning." Taela gave a small smile.

Minnie smiled in response. "You had better get ready soon. You, Sora, and Riku leave for Radiant Garden in a little while."

"Oh, yeah."

The Queen left to give her some privacy while she got ready, but Taela just lay there unmoving, staring at the ceiling. Thoughts of how their journey would play out raced across her thoughts, some more pleasant than others. Sora seemed nice enough and was strong, so hopefully he would be able to trust her soon.

But Riku…..Riku had already made his thoughts clear. He didn't approve of her. At all. And Taela didn't doubt that he would keep his word, he had been part of the darkness after all. He was capable of doing more than he let on.

Finally getting up, Taela stretched her stiff limbs and walked into the bathroom for a morning shower. It was just the thing she needed to wake herself up completely.

Turning on the water, she stripped off her clothes and stepped in to the steaming water and washed herself. The water felt so good massaging her back that Taela just stood there, not in any hurry whatsoever.

It's not as if she looked forward to spending a couple of hours in the gummi ship with the two boys. Especially not _him_.

Stepping out and getting dressed again; she dried her hair and went to the kitchen for breakfast. One of the servants there saw her and quickly prepared a plate of English muffins with jam. She took a bite. Yum strawberry, her favorite.

Voices were coming from the halls nearby as Taela finished eating, meaning the others were up as well. She quickly put her plate in the sink, hoping to get out before they arrived, but was too late. It was obvious that they saw her when their conversation abruptly stopped and she could feel their gazes boring in to her back.

"Hey, want to join us for breakfast?" Sora chimed.

"Uh, I just ate, but thanks anyway."

Riku just shrugged past Taela, making sure to bump her shoulder, while Sora and Kairi smiled at her.

_Why are they smiling? We're about to go on a dangerous mission and Kairi is being left behind….. _

"Wow, you look a lot prettier without that organization coat Taela." Kairi commented.

She blushed and muttered a 'Thank You' before creeping out the kitchen door and walking through another portal. She thought it best to meet with Mickey privately before departing.

"Oh, hello Taela. Did you sleep well?" The king was always kind, so his sincere smile didn't shock her, but instead made her smile back.

"Yes, thank you, but I have a question…."

"You're not sure about going on the mission?"

She nodded once. "I know that I could be of some help, but I just don't feel….wanted; like they would just rather leave me behind. Or at least Riku does."

Mickey sighed. "You just need to give them some time to trust you. Sora will be the first, but Riku will be harder to convince because he was part of the darkness before. He knows how tempting that power can be."

"Yeah, but, I left that behind me. I'm not that person anymore, nor will I ever be again. All I want is a second chance to make things right."

He stood up and walked over to Taela, taking her hand. "I know you can do it, just be patient, and good luck."

"Thank you Your Majesty. I'll do my best not to disappoint you."

She smiled and left.

_That doesn't make me feel much better. I hope he's right and that they'll trust me eventually. Sora's more likely to, but Riku….._

Her thoughts drifted as she roamed the halls, waiting for it to be time to go. Since Taela had few belongings to pack, scantly even one bag, she was the first ready. The others would be down in the gummi hangar shortly.

Without even thinking, her legs took her back to the garden where she had encountered Riku the previous night. The memory made her shutter slightly, and she turned away to enter the doors to the hangar.

"So you guys promise that you'll come and visit once in awhile?"

They had finally packed back up and were headed back to their gummi ship, accompanied by Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

Sora tried to reassure her. "Of course we will Kairi! You have our word."

"We'll be back before you know it, but you have to stay here." Riku added.

"Yeah Kairi, you'll be safe here." It was Donald.

They finally reached the bottom of the steps and rounded the last corner. When they did they saw Taela sitting on the floor by herself, her arms wrapped around her knees as she stared into space.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked a little too forcefully.

She snapped her head to the side and looked at them, finally acknowledging their presence and getting up. "Nothing, just waiting for you two. Are you ready?"

"Yepp!" Sora bounced. "I can't wait to see everyone in Radiant Garden again! I wonder how much it's changed since the last time I was there?"

Goofy thought. "Maybe they got the castle all fixed up."

"Yeah!"

"Alright Sora," Mickey interceded in his moment of happiness. "If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask. I might not be here all the time cause I'm trying to help out too, but someone will always be here."

He nodded. "Okay, let's get going Riku!" Sora boarded the gummi ship after one last departing wave to his friends. "See you later!"

Riku trudged after him and took the left back seat since Sora was the pilot. That left Taela last, and she didn't really have anyone to say goodbye to. So she just quickly entered the ship and sat down, trying to remain unnoticed, but still received a small glare from Riku.

_What is his problem? Why won't he leave me alone?_

The door closed and Sora started the engines. The ship rumbled beneath them, and they could feel it slowly rise up in to the air and then move forward, out of the tunnel. They exited it and were in the space in between worlds.

Taela, never having seen this before, gazed out the window in wonder. It looked so pretty to her, kind of like a multi-colored ocean. She smiled faintly.

Riku observed her from the corner of his eye. Was she smiling? What for? It's like she had never traveled by gummi ship before. Which probably she hadn't cause she used the _darkness _to get around.

Why had the king said that she had to come with them? She had already told them anything, or so she said, so they had the info they needed. So what was her purpose?

Maybe Mickey knew more than even she did?


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two hours since they had set out for Radiant Garden and still they had not arrived. Taela began to wonder how long it took just to get to other worlds, which were much farther than this one. She distinctly remembered Mickey saying that this was one of the closest worlds.

And why couldn't she have just created a portal? It would have been easier, though Sora, and especially Riku, might not be too fond of that idea.

So two hours of boredom had led to their current situation.

Sora had left the controls on auto pilot and left to explore the ship. He said that this one was much larger and better prepared than the other ones he had traveled in, so he wanted to check everything out while he had the opportunity.

Riku was still sitting in his chair, just staring out the window. Occasionally he would glance out of the corner of his eye to check on Taela to make sure she didn't do anything, but never once made any notion that he wanted to strike up a conversation. He had folded his arms across his chest and leaned his head against the window, making himself comfortable to remain there for the rest of the ride, however long that may be.

After about the first 20 minutes Taela had taken out her iPod, plugged her headphones in, and taken out her favorite book Breaking Dawn. Sometimes she would glance at Riku to see if he had moved any, but he didn't. She assumed that he was keeping an eye on her, just in case. Hopefully soon he would come to realize she was his ally, not his enemy.

"Hey guys, you should come check this out!" Sora yelled from somewhere in the gummi ship. His footsteps echoed through the hall as he ran back to the cockpit where they were. "Come on. You can't just sit here the entire time."

Taela decided to get out from under the gaze of her watcher and got up to follow him, taking her book and iPod with her.

But with just her luck, Riku got up to follow them. Sora couldn't sense the tension between them through his own happiness and just bounced back to whatever it was he wanted to show them.

"Look, isn't this neat? We have our own rooms!" He gestured towards the three doors at the very end of the hall. "And over there is the kitchen! It's full of all kinds of food!"

"Well, at least we know that we won't starve or go without rest on these long journeys." She smiled. "But how much longer until we get there?"

Sora thought, bringing his hands up behind his head. "Well, I think we should be there any time now."

"Okay, just wanted to know."

She slipped past Riku as fast as she could and went back to the cockpit to read again. To her surprise, Sora was the only one who followed her back.

"Riku is gonna stay in his room for the rest of the trip, so it's just you and me for now." Sora said.

"Oh."

An awkward silence filled the air while the two just sat there, and Taela had a hard time concentrating on her book.

_Riku seems troubled, besides the fact that I'm here. Perhaps he has a connection with Radiant Garden from before? His Majesty did say that he was a part of the dark….._

Time passed in silence again as Sora just played with the controls and Taela continued on with her book. She was also listening to It's The Fear by Within Temptation.

_It's the fear of the dark  
That's growing inside of me  
That one day will come to life  
Have to save my beloved  
There is no escaping it  
Because my fate is horror and doom_

How well that song described her life.

"We're here!" Sora happily exclaimed. Finally, after all that travel time they were at Radiant Garden. It would feel good to walk around in the fresh air. Especially away from Riku. His dark aura had put Taela in a sullen mood.

He walked to the back of the ship and brought Riku back with him. Taela immediately shrank back into her seat and fixed her eyes back on her book, not wanting to make eye contact with him. The music and book made a good distraction, but it still didn't get rid of the feeling that she was being watched again.

Which she was. She saw him through the corner of her eye.

Not that she was looking.

Nope. She had no interest in him. Not at all.

At least that's what Taela kept on telling herself.

Sora made a smooth landing near the Rising Falls and anxiously exited the ship. Riku grudgingly followed and Taela brought up the rear of the group. She was about as thrilled with this as Riku was.

An older girl in a pink dress with brown hair walked up to us and smiled at Sora. "You're here!" Her voice was kind and warm, almost mother like. "The king told us that you were coming. We've been looking forward to seeing you again."

He beamed. "It's good to be back. Are Cid, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, and Merlin around too?"

"Of course! They're all waiting for you at the house." She looked at Riku and Taela. "Oh, this must be your friend, Riku. It's nice to meet you."

Riku lightened up a bit. "Yeah, nice to meet you too."

She focused on Taela. "The king told me about you. My name's Aerith. It's nice to finally meet you." Aerith gave her a welcoming smile.

Taela weakly smiled back; still affected by Riku's attitude towards her. "Thanks." That was all she could choke out.

She cursed herself mentally.

_Note to self: Develop better people skills_

"Come on, this way!" Sora practically jumped with anticipation as they all followed him to the house where everyone was waiting for them.

Was Sora always this hyper?

_Probably._

They worked their way through the small town filled with armor and potion shops until they came to a place with a few houses. Sora began heading to the door directly ahead of them.

He opened the door and we followed him inside where five people were waiting for us. The man, the oldest one, was obviously Merlin since he had white hair and typical wizard clothing on. Then the other older man was probably Cid. Cloud and Leon were probably the two guys standing in the corner talking, Taela thought, and obviously the only girl in the room was Yuffie. She was a ninja with short black hair.

"Oh! You're here!" Yuffie practically yelled.

_How terrific. She seems just as hyper as Sora._

"Good." Leon said, walking over towards them. "Sora, Riku, Taela, we need your help."


	6. Chapter 6

"More heartless?!" Sora said, exasperated. He sighed and plopped down on the bed in the back of the room.

Leon leaned up against the wall. "I'm afraid so. Those things are hard to get rid of."

"And they'll keep coming as long as there's darkness in people's hearts." Cid added.

"Ugh, don't remind me!"

Sora smacked himself in the forehead in frustration.

Taela couldn't believe it either and empathized with him. He had done so much already, and yet things kept on going wrong.

"So Sora, will you help us?" Leon asked.

"Did you really think I was gonna say no to you guys? We're friends! Of course I'll help! And so will Riku and Taela."

"Yeah." She nodded her head.

Riku just stared towards the door.

"Alright then, follow us." Cloud and Leon walked out the door in the direction of the castle. Sora followed, Riku following him.

Taela was about to go also, but Aerith held her back as soon as she set foot outside the door.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, her eyes showing a bit of concern.

"Um, sure." Taela didn't know what she could have possibly wanted with her.

Aerith stepped over to the side, across from Taela, and closed the door softly as not to make any noise. "It's about your past….."

_Did she know?_

"I know you used to be with the darkness, but you're good now, right?" She got a rapid nod in response. "So why does it seen to be troubling you now? I can tell by your aura that something is wrong."

She didn't know how to respond. Aerith sighed sadly.

"You can't keep everything in; it's not good for you. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here, okay?"

"I know it's not, but I'm not ready to talk about it yet. Thanks anyway though."

_Well, you know what they say: the first step to solving a problem is to admit you have one. Which I just did. _

_But am I ready to face it just yet?_

--3--At The Bailey--3--

Taela walked quickly to catch up to the others, hoping that she knew where she was going. Faint voices similar to Sora and Leon's could be heard coming from someplace in front of her, so she warily went forward.

No one was there. She sighed in frustration wondering where their voices could be coming from. Taela looked up and saw a ledge that led upwards to the castle. The others were there discussing something.

Seeing a way to get up, Taela started for the walkway but froze dead in her tracks when she heard a portal open not that far behind her. She turned her head over her shoulder, hair whipping in her face, but still saw the person clearly.

"Maleficent." She stated blandly.

The malevolent witch smiled cruelly and made Taela shiver.

"So I see you have heard of me. That just cuts down on the introduction then since I also have happen to know about you." That earned her a glare.

"Really? Well then, perhaps you already know my answer to whatever it is you're about to say?"

--

Leon continued explaining what needed to be done. "We've managed to take care of some of the heartless in this area and in town where there's more people, but there are still a lot more out there. That's where you guys come in…."

Sora smiled and swung his keyblade over his shoulder. "Just leave it to us!"

Heartless from around the castle finally became aware of their presence and began to swarm around them. Swords at the ready they attacked, cutting down every one in sight.

Being mostly just small shadow and neo heartless, they went down pretty easily and didn't do too much damage to the heroes. But it seemed as if more were appearing as others disappeared?

Sora panted, fending off another blow. "You know, I could have sworn that there weren't this many when we started fighting."

"Yeah, they just keep on coming." Riku agreed, a little tired himself.

It had been awhile since they had seen any action, so their muscles weren't used to this.

"There must be a source somewhere."

_Where did Taela go anyways? _Riku thought. _You would have thought she would be caught up by now._

--

"I can offer you things that these pathetic fools can't. All I require in return is your cooperation."

She snapped. "What do you not understand about 'no'? I don't care what you have to offer--"

Maleficent smirked evilly. "What about your brother Dominique?"

Taela stopped dead, her face grave and pallid and her eyes widened, glossed over with threatening tears. She remained motionless, trying to get a hold of her emotions by taking deep breaths and blinking the water from her eyes. "How do you know him?"

Her smirk grew at the girl's shocked reaction. "He worked for me, of course. But when his heart was consumed by the darkness there was nothing I could do for him. His demise was his own fault. He should have heeded my warnings of wanting too much power.

"But you my dear are far more competent than he was. You were made for wielding the darkness--"

"Enough! I don't want to hear it!" She covered her ears with her hands and turned, running for the castle to join up with the others.

--

The fight above still continued as more and more heartless appeared, each getting larger and harder to defeat. The guys were practically dragging their swords on the ground because they were so tired.

"Riku, watch out!" Leon called. Riku turned and saw a heartless coming at him and struck it, causing it to disappear. What he didn't know was that one was just a distraction while another larger one came up and was about to attack.

Something bumped his back and he turned his head to look, only to see Taela leaning up against his back. She had an old-fashioned Japanese katana in hand pointed to where the heartless used to be. The hilt was golden with black taped wrapped around it to keep her hands from slipping, and the blade was solid steel with Japanese characters inscribed on the center of one side.

"Well it's about time! Where have you been?" Riku yelled at her.

"I'll explain later!"

Determined, she fought her way through the swarm of heartless as it finally began to grow smaller. Her strength flowed through her even though she was still quite shaken up and not all of the color and warmth had returned to her body.

Sora took out the last one, huffing tiredly and falling on his butt on to the ground. "Whew, that was tough! I haven't fought like that in awhile."

"Is the master keyblade wielder growing soft?" Leon remarked, raising an eyebrow at the younger man.

"N-no!" He defended himself against Leon's verbal accusations but was still too tired to even get up.

Taela, the events finally fully catching up to her, found a nice spot on the ground away from them and plopped herself down, leaning against the wall of the castle.

The air became silent as they were finally ready to acknowledge her.

"Where were you?" Leon asked.

She hesitated for a second, but felt that this information could be important. "Maleficent appeared before I could get up here. She….wanted to talk to me."

Riku glared at her. "What could that witch possibly want?"

"Me."

Leon looked interested. "Why?"

Taela just turned away, finding a spot on the ground to occupy her gaze. "She just wanted my help, and said that I was the only person who could handle it. But just so you know, I said no before she could even finish her sentence."

"Hm, then she is planning something. The king will need to know we saw her."

"Yeah." Sora agreed. "We haven't seen Master Xehanort yet, but Maleficent is just as dangerous. With two enemies out there we need to be just as careful." He got up and dusted himself off, going to stand next to Riku.

Leon headed back down from where they came from. "C'mon, let's go back and rest for a bit. I think that was a good portion of the heartless, so the rest should be easy after you heal some."

They all followed after him, Sora still as perky as ever, and Riku still almost the same.

Though Taela could have sworn that his glare wasn't as intense as the ones he had given her earlier. Why? She probably would never know.

Sora started up a conversation again about half way back. But to Taela's surprise it was directed at her. "Are you okay Taela? You look a little pale."

She just shrugged it off and tried to make her voice convincing. "Yeah I'm fine. No need to worry about me."

He didn't seem too convinced. "There's no need to hide it, we're your friends! You can tell us anything."

"Really Sora, I'm fine. Just be concerned for yourself."

In reality, she felt like crap and could use a good bath. Talking to that witch made her feel a gross. Not to mention the fighting.

Aerith was waiting outside for them when they got there. She immediately rushed over and began questioning them, asking if they were okay.

"We're fine Aerith, just tired." Leon reassured her, ushering her back inside. "Show them to a room so that they can rest.

She nodded. "Follow me."

--

"Here you are." Aerith opened to door to a bedroom at the end of the hall. "I imagine that you would want to take a shower of a bath; its 3 doors down the hallway on the left."

"Thank you." Taela said, smiling.

"No problem. And if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, kay?"

"Okay."

The door closed quietly and she sighed, slumping on the bed, but only for a moment as she was determined to get to the bathroom before anyone else.

Grabbing her messenger bag that she brought with her, Taela walked back down the hall and found the unoccupied bathroom.

Hurriedly she turned on the shower and undressed, stepping into the hot water. A sigh of contentment escaped her lips as it dripped over her cold skin, soothing aches and pains from the fight.

She carefully washed her hair and body, feeling better by the second. The dirty feeling was lifted away and she could breathe easier now. Taela just stood there facing the shower nozzle, letting the water hit her face and run down her neck.

A light rap on the door shook her from her blissful moment. "What is it?"

"Hurry up; there are other people out here too."

Glaring at Riku through the door, she shut off the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

The door swung open as she stepped out, steam rising as warm and cool air met. "Here, it's all yours." Taela walked past him, but turned when she felt like she was still being watched.

Riku was still looking at her, seeming to have zoned out for a moment. Perhaps it was the fact that she only wore a towel that had him transfixed?

He blinked and disappeared into the bathroom, the door slamming behind him.

_Pfft, men. _She thought. _They're all alike._


	7. Chapter 7

A blanket of darkness now covered Radiant garden, the city illuminated by the light of the stars above, casting shadows on the ground.

Taela was careful to walk in these shadows so that no one who happened to be about could see her own, wanting this midnight escapade to be the utmost of secrecy.

That, and she had a feeling Riku was still keeping tabs on her.

She didn't need anyone to disturb her thinking time, let alone a follower.

She reached her destination: the castle. The restoration committee had done a very good job on fixing up the outside, so that it almost stood up to its original glory, so she could only imagine what the inside looked like.

Pulling the large door open, she slid inside and looked around. It was completely dark so Taela summoned a small ball of blue fire in her hand, lighting up only a small fraction of the space around her.

This was the main entry; a long hallway that led to other corridors in the castle, she assumed. She found the large set of stairs and walked up a couple of floors. Then, going by what she had seen on the outside of the castle, she took a right and looked for an entryway to a balcony.

It was there, all the way down the hall. She slid open the glass doors and stepped outside into the cool, breezy air.

Walking to the edge of the balcony, she placed her palms on the metal railing and leaned slightly forward into the wind, her eyes closed and hair swaying.

Taela began humming a soft tune, completely unaware that someone was standing off to the side watching her.

"What are you doing here?"

She jumped slightly at the unexpected interruption, identifying Riku as the voice.

Slumping slightly, disappointed at not being able to have some alone time, she answered. "I enjoy peace and quiet, and this seemed to be the perfect place. What about you?"

"Same."

Silence fell over them as they just stood there. Riku moved so that he was standing a few feet away from her, leaning up against the railing just like she was, staring at the ground, taking deep breaths.

"Why have you been watching me? I'm your ally, not your enemy." There. She finally had it out.

He let the question hang in the air for a moment. "Because the darkness isn't something to be taken lightly. I don't even completely trust myself after being in it for that long."

"That still doesn't explain why you've been so cold."

"I just……I don't know. Sorry."

_He apologized?_

Taela felt a bit uncomfortable. "Um, it's ok, just please don't glare at me anymore. It makes me feel a bit awkward."

He laughed dryly. "Sure. Just let me ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What did Maleficent really want?"

She froze, face losing color as she thought about it again. One of the reason's Taela had come up here was to escape her thoughts, and Riku's question was just bringing them back.

"Um, I already told you, she wanted me." There was a small quiver in her voice, and Riku could hear it.

He shook his head and turned to her. "That's not the entire story, now is it? You said you want me to trust you, so don't lie." Riku stared at her face intently, studying her reaction and awaiting his answer.

"I…" Taela sighed heavily. "It's not easy for me to talk about, but I'll give you a hint." She settled her head on her arms, avoiding looking at him. "Someone I was close to became a part of the darkness, and I followed because I was afraid of being alone, which as you can see, happened anyways. But the reason I didn't disappear like they did is because something about me is different."

Riku waited for her to say something else, but after a moment of silence, he guessed that was all she was capable of saying at the moment.

He moved closer and settled next to her, his head level with hers. "I still don't trust you that much, just so you know."

"Yeah, I thought so, but don't treat me so hostile now, please. I want peace just as much as you do."

"Sora said that we'll be leaving here tomorrow night for the next world." He got up and headed for the door. "In the afternoon we're going to take a look around for more heartless, Master Xehanort, and Maleficent. Be sure not to slack off."

"Yes sir." Taela mumbled under her breath, and faintly heard him let a chuckle out.

_Why is he being nice to me now? I suppose he's grown used to my presence now, but still….he will be cautious for awhile. Might as well make the best of it and prove myself. Just because I'm different doesn't mean I'm all bad, does it?_

_I sure hope not._


	8. Chapter 8

"Did you check all through the castle and the grounds?"

"Yes Sora, all the heartless are gone now." Aerith said.

He punched his fist into the air enthusiastically. "Great! That only leaves the town!"

"Taela and Riku are there now. We should meet up with them." Leon suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good."

"You know," Yuffie began. "I get the feeling that Taela and Riku don't get along too well. Are you sure it was alright to pair them up?"

Aerith just smiled. "Of course; they may not realize it yet as they've only just met, but there's a bond between them. I could sense it when I first saw them together. No matter what they say, both of them are much alike and can find some comfort in each other."

Sora looked at her funny. "I dunno; Riku can be stubborn. He wouldn't even date when we were on Destiny Islands."

"We'll see."

--

Taela and Riku walked through the crowds of people, searching for heartless.

_I can't believe Aerith paired us up._

"Um, I don't see any more heartless here." She stated, using her hands to shade her eyes and looking around.

"Me neither."

"…..Where did they all go?"

Taela had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, like what you feel before something big happens.

Or maybe it was due to the fact she hadn't eaten anything since the previous morning?

Her stomach rumbled, and she tried to stifle it by wrapping her arms around her middle section, blushing lightly. Riku looked back over his shoulder, and eyebrow raised.

"Sorry," She mumbled. "I'm just a little hungry."

"Follow me."

Curious, Taela followed him as he navigated through the crowd. They came to an outdoor café and Riku asked the waitress to get them a table. She complied, giving him a glance and smiling warmly, completely ignoring Taela. She scowled and sat at the shaded table they were given, opening her menu and checking what they had for lunch.

The waitress excused herself and said she would be back in a few minutes to take their orders, so Riku studied his menu as well.

"Thanks." She said.

He looked at her questioningly. "For what?"

She motioned towards the café. "For this."

He shrugged. "I'm hungry too, so we might as well eat."

--

They finished their meal, sated and ready to get back to the task at hand.

The market area that was once full of bustling people was now deserted and quiet. "I thought it was the middle of the afternoon, the time this place was supposed to be the busiest?"

"So did I." Riku summoned his keyblade and hardened his gaze, searching for the perpetrator. No one was around to his knowledge.

Taela looked up to the sky, her katana now in hand as well, sighing. "I have a really bad feeling about this." She said wearily.

The sky turned black, enveloping everything in an empty abyss. The only thing that remained was a small patch of land that they were standing on.

Something was making strange noises, and they came from up above. They looked up, and immediately dodged to the sides, avoiding a giant ball of red fire.

It was a giant shadow heartless; completely black from head to toe, except for its large yellow eyes. Antenna protruded from the top of its head and there was a big heart-shaped gap where its stomach should be. She estimated that it stood at least 25 feet tall.

They attacked, jumping as high as they could to get to its face, only to be blocked as a giant arm batted them out of the way. After a few more attempts, Riku and Taela stood panting next to each other.

"We…can't go on like this." He said.

"I know. We need to….to work together and plan out attacks. That way we can take him down."

He agreed, nodding slightly and evaluating their situation. Calculating a plan, he pointed to its face with the Way to the Dawn.

"You attack the head, and I'll attack from down below. It won't be expecting that."

She waited for a few moments for the signal, and he gave it to her with a brisk nod.

Taela took a running start, jumping up to its hand, and pushing off of that to get to its shoulder. The heartless tried to attack her, but was temporarily distracted from her as Riku began to attack its arms and legs.

Bellowing out, it swayed from side to side to avoid getting hurt, but Taela just kept on striking at its head. Riku came up to join her when it became week, and together they struck the final blow, jumping down as it faded into oblivion.

The town began to fade back into reality. Everything seemed the same; the streets still bustling with people and the sky bright from the sun.

"That was different." She said, her katana disappearing.

"Mmm." Riku mumbled, walking away from her.

"H-hey! Where are you going?"

"Riku!" Sora said, rushing over to his friend. "Are you ok?"

They must have looked ruffled up a bit, cause Sora and Leon's faces looked slightly worried.

"We're fine." He said. "There was a giant heartless, but we took care of it."

"Good, that was probably one of the last ones. We haven't seen any others around."

"Neither have we." Taela pitched in.

Sora smiled at her. "Well, I never knew you would be a good fighter, but after yesterday and now this, I guess I'm starting to believe it."

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" She asked, slightly offended.

"I-I didn't mean it to come out that way! What I meant to say was--"

Riku intervened. "Forget it Sora, she gets it. Let's go back and get ready to leave." He walked by, putting his hand on Taela's head and slightly ruffling her hair.

She cringed back slightly from the sudden unforeseen gesture, afraid he was going to hit her. Riku still didn't like her yet, not completely hating her either, so she still was at least a little afraid around him.

Sora looked after his friend, giving him a strange look, but then shrugged it off. He was so naive.

--

The gummi ship hummed with life as the three stepped back into its confines, ready to go.

"Bye guys! Be sure to stop by soon!" Yuufie yelled, waving to them happily.

"We will!" Sora said, waving back.

"Take care." Aerith said.

"Be careful."

"Goodbye." He called out to them just as the door closed.

Riku, Sora, and Taela headed into the cockpit for takeoff, seating themselves back into their chairs.

Sora guided the ship upwards, and Riku and Taela gripped the arms of their chairs as they bumped up and down.

"Sorry!" Sora apologized. "Still getting used to this."

Riku grumbled something incoherently as the gummi ship stabilized.

Taela got up and went to her room, stretching tiredly. It was a long day, and she needed rest. Not to mention another shower.

But that, she decided, could wait awhile.

She lay down on the comfy bed, completely ignoring everything else, and her breathing slowed as her eyes fluttered open and closed, something inside of her still fighting sleep.

The door cracked open, and a figure appeared in the doorway. Barely making it out, she say a beautiful, silvery silhouette gaze upon her, and then she fell into the void without a hesitation.


	9. Chapter 9

p"Twilight Town?" Taela asked. "Why are we going there?"/p

p"Because I have friends there and I want to see them again." Sora chirped, smiling./p

pTaela had slept through most of the trip to Twilight Town, so they only had about a half hour before they arrived./p

p"Do you make friends on every world you visited?"/p

p"Yep!"/p

pShe sweat dropped, laughing a bit awkwardly. "Alright then."/p

pRiku entered the cockpit, his hair still wet from the shower./p

pSora greeted him. "Good morning Riku."/p

pHe just grumbled in return, taking his seat and pulling out a black iPod nano. Taela could practically here the music from where she was sitting. It sounded faguely familiar…./p

p"Is that Linkin Park?"/p

pHe turned to look at her, a bit surprised. "Yeah, how did you know?"/p

pShe dug out her own iPod, a black classic, and searched through her music library. Showing him the screen, she pointed out a band. "I have all their music."/p

p"Huh."Riku turned to face out the window, his fingers tapping to the beat against his knees./p

_piI wonder which song he's listening to now./i/p_

pShe selected the first song, No More Sorrow, but it didn't fit the beat he was tapping to./p

pBleed It Out? Nope./p

pIn The End? Nu-uh./p

pForgotten…..it fit! The tempo he was tapping to fit it perfectly. She smiled to herself, enjoying the song, but feeling sad at the same time./p

br

_piThere's a place so dark you can't see the end /p  
pSkies cock back and shock that which can't defend /p  
pThe rain then sends dripping / acidic question /p  
pForcefully, the power of suggestion /p  
pThen with the eyes shut / looking thought the rust and rot /p  
pAnd dust / a small spot of light floods the floor /p  
pAnd pours over the rusted world of pretend /p  
pThe eyes ease open and its dark again/p_

_br_

_pIn the memory you'll find me /p  
pEyes burning up /p  
pThe darkness holding me tightly /p  
pUntil the sun rises up/i/p_

_br_

pIt wasn't exactly what you call a 'happy' song, but Taela enjoyed it anyways. /p

p"How long until we get there?" She asked./p

p"Any time now!"/p

_piThank God./i/p_

p"It'll be good to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette again. You'll like them."/p

p"Sure."/p

pTaela just left it at that. She still wasn't entirely comfortable meeting new people./p

pAnd there was going to be a lot more of that as their journey continued./p

_piGreat./i/p_

p-----------------------------------------------------------/p

pThe three of them stepped off the gummi ship. Sora had landed them next to the old mansion, so they had to walk through the forest and into town./p

pHe told Taela along the way his previous times on this world and what to expect. She just nodded, only half-listening. Riku noticed this and smirked to himself./p

pSometimes his friend could speak a little _too _much./p

p"The Secret Spot is just down that alleyway." Sora pointed out, leading the way./p

pAn old blanket was the only thing concealing the room at the back, the edges torn away just enough so you could barely see inside it. It was a small storage room, as anyone could tell from the shelves full of boxes. Posters plastered the empty spaces on the walls./p

pThere was a couch on the right, and a girl with medium length brown hair sat on top of it, eating sea-salt ice cream. She wore yellow capri pants and an orange shirt./p

pTwo boys, one with messy blond hair and a camo outfit, the other with brown hair and a red and blue outfit, both also were gorging themselves on ice cream./p

p"Hey!" They exclaimed, rushing over to meet us. "It's good to see you Sora."/p

p"How've you three been?"/p

p"Pretty good." The blond replied. "Just hanging out and stuff."/p

pThe chubbier boy pushed him slightly aside to speak. "You know, you came just in time for the Struggle tournament."/p

p"Really?!" Sora jumped up excitedly./p

p"Um, I'm presuming this is your friend Riku?" The girl asked./p

pSora just smiled. "Oops, sorry. Yeah, this is Riku and Taela." He motioned to his companions, then back to the other group. "This is Hayner," The Blond, "Pence," the chubby guy, "and Olette." the brunette girl./p

pRiku just shoved his hands in his jean pockets, looking around. Taela smiled half-heartedly and gave a faint 'hey.'/p

p"It's nice to finally meet you Riku. And you too Taela." Olette said./p

pHayner looked behind them, expecting someone else. "Where's Kairi?"/p

p"She's staying with King Mickey and Queen Minnie. There's someone out there that could be looking for her, so we didn't want to take any chances." Riku finally spoke./p

p"Oh." They sounded a little disappointed, and afraid for their friend./p

pThe smile returned to Sora's face. "So you were saying something about the Struggle tournament?"/p

p----------------------------------------------------/p

p"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to this year's Struggle match!" The announcer yelled to the crowd gathered around the fighting ring. Everyone cheered./p

pSora and Riku had signed up for the match to see who was stronger, but Taela just felt like watching. Silently and secretly, she was rooting for Riku. He probably was the strongest, after all, being a year older than Sora./p

p"The first match will be between Hayner and Seifer!" The majority of the crowd was cheering for Hayner, but a relatively small group was chanting Seifer's name; probably his friends./p

pThey readied themselves, wearing special clothing and using struggle bats. The goal was to collect the most orbs and to stay standing by the end of the time limit./p

pThe referee blew his whistle and backed out of the ring. The two circled each other before striking, Seifer getting to Hayner first./p

pOlette and Pence yelled harsh words of encouragement to their friend./p

pHe was holding his own, but it wasn't quite good enough. By the end of the two minutes, Seifer had the most orbs and was declared winner./p

"Oh well," Olette sighed. "Maybe he'll have better luck next year."/p

_piI don't think he was meant to be a fighter./i/p_

p"Alright, next up is Riku against Seifer! The winner will be facing last year's champion, Sora!"/p

pTaela smiled and watched him ascend to the ring. His face was passive, not willing to divulge any of his thoughts or strategies to his opponent./p

pRiku looked briefly in Taela's direction; their eyes meeting for just a moment. A hint of a smile, or smirk, tugged at his lips, but he turned his head before she could see it all./p

pHe fixed his equipment and resumed his fighting stance, waiting for the go ahead./p

pThe whistle blew and Seifer immediately pounced, thinking Riku would be as easy as his previous opponent; but he was very wrong. Taela watched in fascination as he easily parried the forceful blow and engaged his own counterattack. Seifer was taken off guard and took a few steps back, only to be determined just that much more./p

pThe two didn't hold back, but it was easy to see who was the most experienced and confident in his abilities as the seconds ticked away. Riku moved with ease while Seifer moved mechanically, his strength ebbing away./p

pA high-pitched whistle blew again and the referee called it. Riku had won./p

pEveryone cheered, and Taela even jumped up and down along with Olette, yelling her congratulations./p

pHe heard her and spun around from looking at Sora, smirking at her. One eyebrow was raised in curiosity of her actions, and she quickly stopped, her cheeks turning bright pink./p

pSora hopped onto the stage and clapped his friend on the back, congratulating him and wishing him luck in the next, and final, round. /p

pThe referee announced the match and they began; intent on figuring out who would be named the strongest in this competition./p

p-------------------------------------------/p

p"Congrats!" Olette exclaimed as the group ran up to them./p

pRiku smirked. "Thanks."/p

p"I can't believe you won!" Sora groaned. "I thought for sure that I would win again this year."/p

p"You couldn't keep the title forever."/p

pRiku looked over to Taela, and the pink tint lightly appeared on her cheeks again. "You were rooting for me?"/p

p"Um, yeah." She said shyly. "Is there a problem with that?"/p

p"No, no, it's just different."/p

pPence brought out a bag he had in his hand and pulled out ice cream. "I thought we could celebrate with these."/p

pEveryone took one and they ate as they walked through the town, slowly heading for the mansion./p

pOlette was curious. "How much longer are you going to be staying?"/p

p"Well, there don't appear to be any heartless, and neither Maleficent nor Master Xehanort are here, so we're gonna have to go pretty soon."/p

p"It's too bad you're only here because of your mission. Otherwise we would be able to have all sorts of fun together!"/p

p"Yeah! And next time, maybe you could bring Kairi along too. We could go to the beach together."/p

pSora smiled. "Sounds great. We will sometime."/p

p"Soon." Olette said, facing him."/p

p"Soon, I promise."/p

p----------------------------------------------/p

pTaela and Riku walked ahead of them, giving Sora a chance to say all of his goodbyes to his friends./p

pThey were just getting through the woods, the gate to the mansion and the gummi ship just coming into view./p

p"Riku, which world are we heading to next?" She asked, taking another lick of the ice cream./p

pHe shrugged. "Whichever one's closest, I guess."/p

pTaela nodded, looking at the ground./p

pTurning to her, his face was passive again. "Thanks."/p

p"For what?"/p

p"For cheering for me. I thought you might want Sora to win instead."/p

pShe was confused at his words. "Why would you think that?"/p

pHe just shrugged again. "I don't know, because you seem afraid of me?"/p

p"I'm not afraid!" Taela yelled, quickly covering her mouth./p

p"You're not?"/p

p"Um, maybe a little?"

_piOh God, oh God./i/p_

p"Huh." Riku bent over slightly and disappeared into the ship, walking to his room./p

pShe followed, and stood in his doorway. "Maybe I wouldn't be afraid if you would stop hating me."/p

p"I don't hate you." He stated, looking her straight in the face. His eyes told her that he was slightly confused. They were so beautiful, an aquamarine color that complimented his features that she couldn't help but stare./p

p"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression." Riku continued./p

p"S'okay." She said, nostalgia rolling over her like a title wave. The previous night a figure stood in her doorway, like she was now, and had a silver-ish aura, but she decided not to say anything. It could have just been a trick of the light, or it could have been him….?/p

pBut she quickly dismissed the thought./p

p"Is there anything else you want?" He asked, hinting that he wanted some privacy./p

p"Oh, no. Sorry." She quickly walked to the cockpit and turned on the controls, looking for the closest world./p

_piLooks like we're going to….Beast's Castle./i/p_


	10. Chapter 10

p"So you three are on another mission?" The prince asked./p

pSora shuffled his feet. "Yeah. It seems as though we'll never get a break."/p

pThe trio, Beast, and Belle were in the library of Beast's castle. It was huge; there were tall bookcases on every wall, and ladders to reach the books. Study tables and lamps were off to the corner for the avid reader to relax in. The huge windows were open, letting the light from the stars and the moon shine through./p

pTaela spoke up. "We were wondering if you had seen any heartless."/p

p"There were a few in the courtyard awhile ago, but they seemed to disappear when you arrived." Belle said. "Besides, that can wait until later. You must be tired from your journey here. We can have rooms ready for you in a few minutes."/p

p"Thanks." Sora stretched, yawning. "I kinda am tired."/p

p"Well then, that settles that; you can sleep, and we will deal with business in the morning."/p

pRiku and Sora followed Beast to their rooms while Taela followed Belle./p

p"Thank you."/p

pShe smiled. "It's no problem. I noticed your interest in the library and the way you looked around. Amazing isn't it?"/p

p"Yeah, I love to read. Books can take you into an entire different world."/p

p"Hmm, that's why it's my favorite room in this entire castle."/p

pThey came upon a dark brown door engraved with intricate carvings. "This is your room. I hope it's to your fitting. Goodnight."/p

pBelle gracefully walked down the hall to her room, humming to some unknown song./p

pTaela walked into the room. i_Wow….just, wow./i/p_

pIt was fairly large with a canopy bed; the sheets and blankets made of fine silk and had many fluffy pillows. There was a window across the room, and next to it a desk covered in books. There was a dresser across from the bed, and it was……snoring?/p

_piWhat the….I'm pretty sure dressers don't snore. Or make any noise whatsoever./i/p_

pShe carefully walked over and stood in front of it, reaching out her hand and carefully opening the door…./p

p"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" A feminine voice asked, making Taela jump./p

_piD-did it just talk?/i/p_

p"W-who are you? i_What/i_ are you?"/p

p"Isn't that obvious? I'm a dresser." It snorted, closing its door back up. "The more important question is i_who/i_ are i_you/i_?"/p

pShe was curious. "Are you enchanted? Who did this to you?"/p

pIt sighed. "Everything in this castle is enchanted, as we have been for quite some time, the master included. You don't think he really used to look like that, did you?"/p

p"Oh, I suppose not."/p

p"Now do you mind answering my questions?"/p

p"Sorry. My name's Taela, and I'm here with Sora and Riku. We're guests of the Beast and Belle."/p

pIt smiled. "Well then, welcome! Perhaps you would like something different to wear? Ooh! I have the cutest dress that would look fantabulous on you!" The doors and drawers opened, revealing many different accessories and dresses, each as fancy as the next./p

p"No thanks, I'm all set with this outfit for now."/p

p"Are you sure sweetheart? You might wanna look nice for that special someone."/p

p"I-I don't have anyone." Taela confided./p

pThe dresser closed up again. "Really? I would have thought you did, you're so pretty."/p

pShe blushed. "Um, thanks, I guess. I don't really have time for that kind of thing."/p

p"But surely there must be someone you think of."/p

p"I don't know?"/p

p"Well, is there a boy you like more than normal, who sticks out over everyone else?"/p

_piMaybe? Could I really be starting to become attracted to him?/i/p_

_piImpossible./i _Her mind told her. i_You're on a mission, it means nothing. You can't afford to be hurt again, can you? Remember the last time? The pain of loss almost killed you./p_

_pI know, I know./p_

_pKeep that in mind. Keep your heart safe./p_

_pShut up./i/p_

pHer stomach let out a loud grumble, and the dresser laughed. "You're hungry dear. Go down to the kitchen and they'll get you something to eat."

p"Okay, thanks." She turned towards the door but stopped when she thought about directions. "How do I get there?"

p---------------------------------------------------/p

pTaela sat on the counter, cross-legged, eating a hot cinnamon roll. The stove had just made a few minutes ago so you could still see the steam rolling off the top. It was delicious./p

p"Now, do you need anything else dear, or will that be all?" Mrs. Pots said, who was an actual tea pot./p

p"Um, this is enough, thanks."/p

p"Alright, well, just ask if you need anything." And with that said, she left the kitchen./p

pEveryone had already fallen asleep, so she was alone./p

pExcept that there were footsteps coming from behind the kitchen door?/p

p"Who's there?" She asked with mouth half-full./p

p"It's just me." Riku said, pushing open the door./p

p"Oh."/p

pHe sighed, going over to the stove and quickly picking up a hot cinnamon bun. He leaned against the table across from where she was and began nibbling off of it./p

p"What are you doing up so late?" Riku asked./p

pShe sighed. "I was hungry. You?"/p

p"Same."/p

pIt was silent for a moment. There tended to be a lot of those between them./p

pThe two of them kept on glancing at each other as they ate. When they were finished, Riku got up and held open the door like a true gentleman. "Want to go for a walk?"/p

_piIs this for real?/i/p_

p"Um, sure."/p

pTaela walked along side him down the long halls, sticking close to the other wall. She still didn't know whether he would begin his questions, or accusations, or whatever./p

p"So is everything okay?" He asked surprisingly./p

pShe was caught off guard. "Um, yeah, why?"/p

p"You seem distant. I'm guessing that has something to do with what you mentioned before."/p

p"Why do you care?"/p

pHe stopped, his eyes shadowed with confusion. Riku stuffed his hands back into his pockets and walked briskly forward. "I..don't know. Just curious, I guess."/p

p"Oh."/p

pA shadow in the corner of Riku's eye moved, and he reacted quickly. Summoning his keyblade, it disappeared within seconds, only to be replaced by more./p

p"It's an ambush!" He yelled, hoping the others could hear him and that they would wake up./p

pThe heartless came from all angles, slashing and trying to get their long claws close to their hearts to rip them out. But all they met was cold steel as the two warriors fought on./p

pA roar was heard coming from the west wing, shaking the ground and the walls. Beast had awakened and was furious at the intruders. If Sora wasn't awake before, he surely was now./p

pThey fought and fought, but the last didn't disappear until a bright light enveloped the whole hallway. Belle, one of the Princesses of Heart, had left the safety of her room and used her power to banish the creatures of the dark./p

p"Are you alright?" She asked, worried./p

pThey panted slightly, Riku more than her. "We're fine. We should all be able to go back to sleep now, but be careful if there's any more."/p

pTaela could see the darkened smears on Riku's shirt, and quickly pulled him by the hand to her room. He was confused, slightly dazed from exhaustion and the blood loss, but followed her lead./p

pShe pushed him into the room and flicked on the lights. The dresser gasped when it saw his wounds, and somehow pointed in the direction of the desk. /p

p"There are some bandages in there, and a pitcher of clean water on the vanity."/p

p"Thanks." She murmured, hurriedly grabbing what she needed./p

p"What are you doing?" Riku asked, staring at Taela./p

p"You're injured. One of the heartless must have gotten close enough to scratch you, and you're going to let me treat it."/p

p"It's nothing I can't handle."/p

pShe pushed him onto the bed. "Don't be stubborn. Now, take off your shirt."/p

pHe smirked lightly, face a little pale. "Whatever you say." Riku unzipped his shirt and dropped it on the floor next to the bed, exposing his perfect chest. The bleeding scratches sorely stood out and looked quite painful./p

pTaela took a cloth and dipped it in the water, then gently placed it on his chest. He grunted at the pain, but kept his face composed./p

p"Sorry." She apologized. /p

_piThese are pretty deep. He must be pretty strong if he didn't cry out when he was hurt./i/p_

pQuickly but carefully cleaning out the cuts she bandaged them up tightly, wrapping the cotton bandaged around his torso. Her fingertips lightly brushed over his skin, and she could have sworn she felt him shiver./p

p"There, finished. Be careful though, the cuts are deep and won't heal too quickly."/p

pShe said that, but never looked up to see him gazing down on her. Taela kept her eyes on his chest, and left her hands right where they had settled. Gently, they moved across where his muscles where, feeling his warm, smooth skin. Her hands had moved down to his abs before she had realized what she was doing, and quickly pulled away, face red as could be./p

p"Sorry."/p

p"You don't need to keep apologizing." Riku said quietly./p

pTaela just sat there for a moment, and he sighed. "Come on, we need some sleep."/p

pHe tugged her onto the bed. She slept on the right side, and he lay on the left, both facing away from each other./p

_piWhy didn't he tell me to stop?/p_

_pMaybe he liked it?/p_

_pImpossible, he couldn't be interested in me that way. We barely know each other?/i/p_

pHis presence next to her, though different, felt oddly soothing in a way, and she fell asleep quickly./p


	11. Chapter 11

pRiku and Taela were walking down the long corridor, searching for more heartless. After last night's intrusion, there was still a chance that there were more around./p

pTaela was only following though, her feet automatically taking her where he decided to go. Her mind, on the other hand, was in a completely different place. She kept on thinking of how she woke up that morning with Riku sleeping right next to her, his body so close to hers./p

pShe woke up early and found his arm resting on her waist, his body heat keeping her warm. Taela couldn't move, so she pretended to be asleep until he woke up. He immediately noticed their closeness and removed his arm, and he warmth, but still kept somewhat close. /p

pA tap on the shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts, and Riku signaled for her to be quiet with a finger to his lips. She nodded, finally observing that they were back outside near the gummi ship, but someone else had landed next to them./p

pThey walked quietly towards the ship, hiding behind the plant life. The door opened, and someone stepped out, causing the two to gasp. It was King Mickey. /p

p"Your Majesty, what are you doing here?" Riku asked, coming out into the open and pulling Taela along with him./p

pHe turned around and looked at them, his face grim. "Where's Sora?"/p

p"He's in the castle with the Beast and Belle."/p

p"We should go meet up with him."/p

p"Are you going to explain why you're here?"/p

p"When we meet up with Sora, I will."/p

p------------------------------------------/p

p"So what's going on?" Sora asked./p

pThe group had gathered in a private study to converse, as promised, with the king./p

p"Maleficent has grown stronger and needs to be stopped. She has taken over Castle Oblivion, and I think she has a goal somewhat similar to her previous one; to find a certain princess, though that's all I have been able to find out so far." He looked at them warily, judging their reactions./p

pSora was very worried. "You don't think that she'll kidnap Kairi again, do you?"/p

p"I don't know."/p

p"So what are we going to do?" She asked./p

p"Well, I was thinking that Donald and Goofy would meet up with Sora on the next world to look for Master Xehanort….and you and Riku could look for Maleficent, find out who she's after, and stop her."/p

pThere was silence. None of them wanted to split up, especially Sora since he spent so much time looking for his friend before, but deep down they all knew it had to be done./p

p"I know it's not something you wanna do, but—"/p

p"But," Riku cut in. "It has to be done."/p

p"And maybe this war will be done sooner." Sora piped in, forcing a grin onto his face./p

p"Alright Sora, Donald and Goofy will be waiting for you in The Land of the Dragons. Taela and Riku, I think you two should check out a couple of different worlds before you head to Castle Oblivion, maybe find out what she wants beforehand."/p

pTaela nodded in agreement, and Riku just stood there next to her./p

pMickey left the room, probably headed back to his ship./p

p"Well, I guess it's goodbye for now." Sora said, shuffling his feet./p

p"Yeah." Riku said./p

p"But it's not forever guys." She added. "We'll see each other soon."/p

p"I hope so."/p

p-----------------------------------------/p

p"So it's just us two now." Riku said, punching coordinates for the next world./p

pShe just sat in the co-pilot's seat staring out the window, ear phones in place. She felt bad about being separated from Sora, so she turned to music to make her better. Music was the solution to almost anything./p

pHe saw the cord and pulled one out of her ear, crouching down next to her chair and listening along with her. Taela hummed along, making him smile, and in turn making her head swim. His smiles were intoxicating./p

br

_**pibThe truth is hiding in your eyes, and it's hanging on your tongue/p**_

_**pJust boiling in my blood/p**_

_**pBut you think that I can't see/p**_

_**pWhat kind of man that you are, it you're a man at all/p**_

_**pWell I will figure this one out on my own/b/i/p**_

_**br**_

pThey looked at each other when the song changed, just staring into each other's eyes for a moment, faces slowly coming together. Riku got down on his knees and reached up, cupping her face in his warm hands. Her heart accelerated at his touch, eyes fluttering closed, remaining as still as possible./p

pTheir lips met in a slow and shy kiss, his hands pulling her closer to make it deeper. She complied, wrapping her arms around his neck to eliminate any remaining space. They remained that way for another minute of two before they had to pull away for air, panting slightly./p

pRiku and Taela were both blushing slightly, but still remained close./p

pRiku pulled her hands and dragged her upwards, sitting in his seat with Taela sitting on his lap, slightly cradled in his arms. She leaned her head up against his chest to listen to his irregular heartbeat. After time though, it began to slow down./p

p"Hey." He said quietly. She tilted her head up to look at him./p

p"Hmm?"/p

p"Well, what did you think?"/p

p"About w-oh, um…" She bit her lip, face flushed./p

pHe laughed. "I'm guessing that this was your first kiss?"/p

p"How did you know?"/p

p"As I said, it just a guess."/p

_piSmart ass./i/p_

pHe sighed, seeing the reaction on Taela's face. "I'm not making fun of you, it was mine too. I really do like you, you know, even if I don't know exactly how I'm so drawn to you."/p

pShe huffed. _This doesn't sound a lot like the Riku I met? Then again, I haven't known him _that _long, and have never been _involved _with him in any way./p_

p"This doesn't sound like you." She confessed./p

p"It doesn't?"/p

p"No."/p

p"Would you prefer it if I pushed you to the ground and—"/p

p"No!" She almost yelled, making him laugh. "That's not funny!"/p

pTaela tried to get up, but was trapped by his strong arms. "It was to me. Don't assume you know me completely." His tone became more serious. "I'm easy going when I'm with people I know and trust, but I can be very serious also. War can do that to a person. Change them, I mean."/p

p"Yeah, you're not the only one who's been affected by it." She looked out the window in front of them. /p

p"Are you ever going to finish telling me that story?"/p

pShe looked confused. "What story?"/p

p"The one about the person you knew?" Riku questioned./p

p"Oh, maybe…..maybe some other time."/p

_piHe remembers, damn it./i/p_

p"That's a promise." He said adamantly. "And you had better keep it; otherwise I i_will/i _force it out of you."/p

p"Alright, can I get up now? I'm tired and I want to read some before I sleep."/p

pHe let her loose so she could grab her book and go to her room./p

_piIs this really real? Last time I thought my life would be okay everything fell to pieces. All I can do, I guess, is trust him./i/p_


	12. Chapter 12

"Mmm." Taela stirred, stretching her arms and legs out to get the feeling back into them. She noticed that she was on her bed and didn't have any memory of getting there last night. She ended up curled up next to Riku in his room reading instead of remaining in her own room.

_Riku must have carried me._

She got out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom for a hot shower and a fresh change of clothes.

The gummi ship was quiet as she walked down the hall. It must have been because Sora was no longer with them. The place seemed empty without him.

She turned on the shower and stripped, stepping into the hot streaming water. It felt so good after all the trouble they had been through, and there was more to come. No doubt about that.

The door opened. "Riku!" Taela shrieked. "What are YOU doing in here?"

"What?" He smirked. "I left my shirt in here."

"Oh yeah, that's convenient. Get OUT!"

Riku, or course enjoying this every moment, took his time and pretended to be looking for his shirt. In reality he was glancing at the shower curtain through the corner of his eye.

Taela moved the corner of the curtain slightly so she could peek around it. "Are you still here? I thought I told you to get out!"

He smirked. "Do I have to?"

"YES! Pervert!"

He laughed, batting the curtain before leaving the bathroom. She huffed, hurrying to finish her shower and get dressed before he came back.

------------------------------------------

"You're so mean." Taela said when she entered the cockpit, leaning against the back of his chair.

Riku smirked. "I'm not mean." He shrugged. "I'm just a guy."

She decided to change the subject. "Where are we going and how long until we get there?"

"Wonderland." He answered. "And we should be there any minute, so I suggest getting ready to leave."

************************************

"Whoa, this place is so _strange._"

The world of Wonderland was definitely different, to put it plainly. Everything seemed to be so colorful, and backwards. Taela and Riku were in an upside down room; the table and chairs on the ceiling, and the lights on the floor. A small door was to their left, which is where they came through.

They went back through it to the Lotus Forest. She sat down on a large mushroom, her feet swinging back and forth. "You know, this place kind of grows on you after awhile. But why are we here?"

"Because I thought you might like it here." Riku said, coming to stand in front of her. "Besides, we need a place to rest up and get some information before we go to Castle Oblivion. Maleficent isn't going to be easy to defeat."

Taela sighed, leaning her head back. "Yeah, about her, I think I have a few more things to explain…."

She was cut off by someone laughing, but when they looked around there wasn't anyone there. The body of a purple striped cat began to appear, its large smile the first thing predominant.

"Are you lost?"

"Who are you?"

The purple cat stood on its hind legs. "Why, I'm the Cheshire Cat, of course."

Riku stared down at him, but the cat only smiled, making Taela shiver. It was a little creepy to her.

"Have you seen Maleficent?" She asked, hoping for an answer.

"Of course I've seen her, who hasn't? She's here, there, and everywhere, plotting, and planning."

"Where?" Riku asked. "You're not making any sense."

"That's for you to know, and you to find out." He disappeared, leaving them puzzled.

"Well, that didn't help any."

"I know." Riku sighed, frustrated. He leaned up against a nearby tree, arms crossed, thinking.

A few moments of silence passed before he spoke again, softly this time. "So what was it you were saying earlier?"

"Um….." She played with her fingers, hesitating to begin again.

"Come on, you don't trust me?"

"I Just….don't know what you're reaction will be. That's what I'm afraid of."

He walked over to her and took her hands in his, looking her in the eyes. "I promise I won't over react, no matter what it is. Does that sound good?"

Taela took in a deep breath, shaking a little. "Maleficent is looking for me."

He gave her a strange look. "Why? Why does she want you?"

"Because I'm the Princess of Darkness."

Riku just stood there, speechless. His hands dropped down, letting go of hers. Taela quickly decided to get in the rest of the story before he said anything. "It's why I can handle the darkness so well. She wants me to help her wield it, and use it to her advantage. But I'm not like that, which is why I turned her down back in Radiant Garden. Just because I'm the Princess of Darkness doesn't mean I'm bad. I overcame that overwhelming darkness, just like you did."

He sat down on the mushroom behind them, a bit out of sorts. "So that's what happened to you. When you followed your brother, you got lost, and by the time you found him again—"

"It was too late." She finished, slumping down next to him. "You don't hate me now, do you?"

"No, why would you think that?" Riku looked at her.

She shrugged. "I don't know." Taela leaned against him and closed her eyes. "This world is cool, but the bright colors are giving me a headache. Can we go?"

"Yeah, we can rest in the ship on our way to Castle Oblivion." Their fingers intertwined as they walked back to the gummi ship.


	13. Chapter 13

_I had to be dreaming._ At least, that's what she thought.

The room her was in was my own, back when she was just a kid and still had a real home. Everything was purple and blue, her two favorite colors, and the place was a mess. Taela never liked to clean.

She walked over to my small bed in front of the window and ran her hand over the purple blanket just to see if it was real.

It felt real enough. _But how could that be? I heard that this place burned down._

The impossibility that she was home confused the hell out of her.

Footsteps came from the direction of the door and Taela froze, not wanting to give away the fact that she was in this room.

The sound grew faint and she briefly heard a door open and close on the other side of the house; whoever it was had just left.

Sighing in relief she cautiously left the room and went to see if everything else was real too.

**********************

_I didn't understand it, everything _felt_ so real, but it _couldn't_ be. It didn't exist anymore._

Taela decided that this was a dream, and a very convincing one at that. _Which is strange because I don't normally dream. At all._

As she walked through the kitchen she couldn't help but reminisce. _So many memories in this house; my brother and I were practically inseparable. We would play together all the time. Our favorite activity was usually playing in the mud and tracking it through mom's beautiful kitchen, which she was never too thrilled about, but dad would always laugh at our stupid grins and she couldn't help but join him._

So many happy memories…

_But I digress. Nothing is like that now. They're gone, and I'm alone._

"You're not alone Taela."

She whipped around to find the front door open, a bright white light shining through it, partially blocked by the tall figure standing in the doorframe.

And for some strange reason, he kind of looked familiar…

"Of course I look familiar, because you know me. You've always known me." He answered my thoughts again.

Temporarily blinded, Taela tried to shade her eyes and get a better look at the stranger. "Who are you?"

He stepped forward, and I gasped. It was Dominique. The breath caught in her lungs, her muscles frozen, and her eyes wide in utter astonishment.

She slowly staggered forward to touch him, see if he felt real too. He did, and his skin was even warm to the touch.

Every part of him that she remembered, his tall and lean figure, his shaggy brown hair that hung in his handsome face, his green eyes that were identical to hers, it was all there.

Taela reached out and stroked his hair lightly, making him smile at her. _That smile that only belonged to me, he always told me._

"You're not alone, you know. There are people that care about you. Riku, for example, cares much for you now. You shouldn't be so sad that I'm gone."

"But you're here." She said half-dazed. "You're here with me now, so everything can be complete again."

"But I'm not here." He stated kindly, almost pleading, removing her hand from his face. "Not anymore."

"But—"

He put a finger to her lips and signaled for her to be quiet. "Taela, I'll always be here, in your heart, just like you were in mine, but no longer in your life. I've paid for my mistakes, and I'm sorry that I did all that to you, but you need to move on without me now. Enjoy your new life."

"But I want you to be a part of my new life! I don't want to let go of you!"

"You have to, otherwise you'll never be completely happy." He said, voice raised slightly, and then inhaled deeply. Tears were now threatening to spill from her eyes, and it was becoming difficult for Taela to hold them back. "Look, you don't have to forget me, just accept that I'm gone and finally move on."

"But I have moved on!"

"Yeah, that's what you keep telling yourself, but that pain in your heart still hasn't completely gone away, has it? As long as you keep lying to yourself it'll remain."

"But—"

Dominique wrapped his large arms around his little sister, holding her head to his chest, slightly rocking her back and forth. "I love you Taela. Please, let me go."

**************************

Taela heard someone whispering in her ear.

_Riku._ He was holding her in his arms, rocking her slightly, and asking what was wrong. She wanted to answer him, but only sobs and tears came out as the pain inside her heart began to increase.

'He's gone' were the only words that ran through her mind, making the pain stronger. She couldn't stop the tears now, and only wanted him to hold her tighter, to chase it away.

"It's okay Taela." She heard Riku whisper in my ear. "It's okay."

He didn't even know what was wrong and somehow he knew everything was going to be fine.

"I love you Taela, please stop crying."

The pain in Taela's heart vanished. Just like that. A wave of relief covered her, and a new batch of tears made its way to the surface. But they were tears of relief, not of sadness.

She had finally let go. She found someone else to live for.


	14. Chapter 14

Taela awoke the next morning to complete silence.

Her eye fluttered open, sore and a little puffy from crying the day before. She tried to move the blankets so she could get up, but a pair of arms prevented her from getting up.

Riku was still holding her tightly in his arms, her back facing him. His deep, even breathing told her that he was still asleep.

She sighed lightly, thankful to have someone who cared for her, when a memory from last night was brought to mind.

'I love you Taela…'

Her face heated up and she pulled the covers back over her, trying to cover her pink cheeks. Had he really said that?

_Yes._ She thought. _But he was just trying to calm me down, so he might not have meant it. Though, why would he have said it if he didn't mean it?_

Taela huffed, deciding it was still too early in the morning to be contemplating this, when the warm body behind her began to stir. Riku's arms tightened their grip around her, pulling her closer, if that was even possible.

"Hey." He said groggily.

"Hey."

Riku moved one of his arms so he could lean on it, looking down at Taela. "Are you okay?" He brushed away some of the hair in her face, but she moved it back to hide her tear-stained face.

"I'm fine, better now. Thanks."

"Um," He seemed unsure about something. "Do you mind me asking what happened? I walked by your room and heard you, so I just came in."

She inhaled deeply, a bit shaky. "Can I shower and get dressed first? That would make me feel a whole lot better. Plus I must look like a mess, ugh."

He gave a half smile. "Sure."

********************

She showered quickly, knowing that they were pretty much at Castle Oblivion already and that a battle lay ahead.

Plus she owed Riku and explanation.

It's time the truth all came out.

He was waiting for her in the cockpit, checking the computers to keep himself occupied. Riku's head turned when he saw her enter, and he noticed the serious look on her face. He nodded for Taela to take the seat next to him up front.

She did so, and clasped her hands in her lap, staring at them, trying to think of how to explain this.

It should have been so difficult, and painful, but it wasn't. As soon as she started, the words flowed from her mouth, and not once did she stop. Before if she had even tried to mention it the tears would have welled up in her eyes and her heart would struggle with each new stabbing pain, but it didn't happen.

She really had moved on, and it felt good. Taela was even able to smile when she recounted all of her favorite memories with Dominique, and sad when she got to the dream.

_Love really does change a person._

_Wait, love?_

Did I really just think that?

Silence fell when she stopped talking, letting the silver haired teen sitting next to her take in all of the information she'd just given him.

It was a big step, letting him in so deep, trusting him with her secrets, her memories, and her heart as she poured out a portion of it to him. But it felt fine now, since her mind and her heart were finally clear.

"Wow, I never knew…." He said, looking at her directly in the eyes. "It must have been really painful to deal with this for so long."

"Yeah, it was, but I found another reason to be happy. It's like; a burden has lifted off of my shoulders. I feel like myself again."

"Good, I'm glad."

Taela got up and went over to Riku, curling up in his lap, wanting to feel his warm embrace before they had to depart.

******************

_This is going to feel like forever._

The two lovers wandered the white halls of Castle Oblivion, searching for any signs of the dark witch. So far nothing, even though they were now on floor seven.

"This is hopeless." She cried out in frustration, wanting to call it quits already.

"No it's not. We've just gone about this the wrong way. Come here." He commanded, pointing to the spot in front of him.

Taela went and stood in front of Riku as instructed. "Okay. Now what?"

"Close your eyes and concentrate. Feel for other presences of darkness. Your heart should be able to find Maleficent from miles away since she radiates such a dark aura." His voice had much bitterness to it when he spoke of her, like he was forcing it out.

She inhaled, calming her body and trying to reach out with her heart.

"It's not working."

"That's because you're not trying hard enough. Plus it's only been a few seconds." He added dryly. "Try again."

Taela did as she was told, afraid of irritating Riku and more than he was.

_That witch really puts him on edge._

She tried again, this time feeling something foreign tugging at the edge of her heart. She followed its trail all the way up to the top floor. There was a large room where Maleficent was currently residing.

Taela pulled back, amazed and excited, but stopped when she sensed Riku's heart. It was full of both light and darkness, reminding her of twilight. They both made him strong and unique.

Concentrating a bit more she could sense what he was feeling right at that moment: anger, hatred, a bit of confusion, and passion, but stopped immediately, feeling as if she was invading his privacy.

"Well?" He asked, gauging her surprised reaction.

"I did it." She breathed out. "Maleficent is on the top floor in a large room. It's as if she knew we were coming."

"Probably." He snorted. "She has spies everywhere."

Taela summoned her sword and began walking towards the next door. Riku followed, but made her stop before entering the next room. "Hey, good job. Now we know where she is."

"Yeah."

"And, sorry if I seem a bit harsh. I have a lot against that witch." He took her hand in his and they went in together.

*******************

"Maleficent! Come out! We know you're here!" Riku called out. He and Taela were ready to fight and end this once and for all, but when they arrived at the top floor she was nowhere in site.

Taela walked forward to the other end of the room, looking for any hidden doors. "Nothing here."

"Or over here." Said Riku, sighing irritably.

"But I could have sworn I felt her on this floor."

Green flames sprouted from the floor in the center of the room, forming a giant circle in which Maleficent appeared. "Well, I thought you two children might come. How fortunate for me."

"Huh?"

She smiled that sickly sweet grin all villains have. "My offer still stands if you want it Taela. I'll give you this one last chance."

Taela wanted nothing more than to be by Riku's side at that moment, but he was on the opposite side of the room, blocked from view by the witch.

"No! I already told you I don't want to work for you!" She held her sword at the ready, prepared for any attack.

"Wrong choice, my dear." Maleficent struck the ground with her staff and the ground shook, almost knocking the two to the ground.

She struck out with magic attacks while they were still regaining their footing. Thunder rained down from the ceiling, and they tried their best to dodge it, but one struck the end of Taela's sword and was conducted into her body.

She screamed, dropping her sword to the ground and collapsing in a heap. Riku rushed over to her, grabbing her sword, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her to the nearest corner.

He set her down and checked her quickly. "Are you okay?"

Taela was shaking a bit. "I-I'm fine. We have to stop her."

"I know."

They got back to their feet and fought with all that they had, not holding back.

The witch was furious, dealing her strongest attacks frequently, but that also drained some of her energy, making the fight somewhat easier.

After what felt like hours Taela and Riku met up, panting and tired, standing before Maleficent. "Attack on three." He said, switching his sword to his left hand so he was free to take hers in the other. "One."

"Two." She said, gripping his hand tightly.

"Three!"

They attacked simultaneously, knocking her down to her knees. She was practically gasping for air, trying to get up, but this was her final defeat.

Darkness and more green flames engulfed the dark witch, taking her back to the dark realm where she belonged and could no longer be a trouble to the worlds.

They had accomplished their task of defeating Maleficent and couldn't be happier about it.

"Finally. I'm glad she's gone." Taela said, her and Riku's swords disappearing.

"Yeah, but the war's still not over. We need to regroup with Sora and the King before the final battle."

She heaved a loud sigh, making it sound over-exaggerated. "And I suppose you'll want to stop and visit Kairi too before we locate Master Xehanort." A smile was plastered on her tired face.

He laughed. "Of course. I'm surprised Sora didn't insist we see her before we separated. He must be dying by now if he hasn't already beat us there."

They laughed together, knowing how flustered the spikey haired boy would be if he heard them talking about him like that.

Hands still linked and fingers intertwined, the couple walked back to their gummi ship, excited to see their friends again.


	15. Chapter 15

"They're going to be happy to see us." Taela said, shutting off the communication lines on the gummi ship. She had contacted Mickey and Sora ahead of time, telling them to meet them back at Disney Castle.

It was easy to tell that Sora was more than enthusiastic.

She and Riku had waited until they were almost there until they contacted them so that the others wouldn't be waiting too long for them.

"So are you excited to see your friends again?" She asked, leaning back in her chair.

He smiled to himself. "Yeah, of course. It's hard on all of us when we're separated, especially the other two. They're in love but too afraid to admit it."

"Oh, I thought something was going on between those two." Taela giggled, trying to stop it by covering her mouth, but it didn't work.

Riku looked at her strangely, then his face changed, looking very devious. A suggestive smirk replaces his previous smile, making Taela's heart skip a beat.

He got up from his seat and walked over to where she was now standing. She backed up against the wall, Riku's arms on either side of her head, trapping her where she was. Their faces were only inches apart as they stared into each other's eyes, Riku's smirk still present.

"We only have so much alone time left, better make the best of it."

She was about to say something when his lips met hers roughly in a passionate kiss. His hands slid down and gripped her waist tightly, pulling her into him.

Taela moaned, surprised, but responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. She was still pinned against the wall, and Riku decided to take advantage of that.

He grasped her upper thighs, making her legs wrap around his waist as he pushed her into the wall, their hips grinding together. He grunted in pleasure, a shiver making its way down his spine.

But they had to stop suddenly, their heads turning as a beeping noise came from the controls.

---------------------------------------

"Riku! Taela!" Kairi exclaimed, jumping out of her seat. The others, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Minnie, and Sora followed her as she went to greet them.

"Hey Kai." Riku said, going over to see his two best friends.

Taela walked slowly up to the group, still shy around them. He looked back and motioned for her to come up and join him. She did so, hesitantly.

"Welcome back." Minnie said, smiling up at them. "Did you have a safe journey?"

"Yeah, we did." Said Taela.

"And Maleficent?"

"She's gone." Riku confirmed.

Everyone sighed in relief, relaxing a bit. The atmosphere in the room seemed to lighten, like a huge burden had just been set free and the world was rejoicing with them.

Now was the time when everyone caught up with each other, telling of where they've been and what happened.

Sora and Mickey reported that on the worlds they searched, the Pride Lands, Land of the Dragons, and Agrabah, not one turned up any news of Master Xehanort. They had absolutely nothing.

Riku and Taela told of everything from Wonderland and Castle Oblivion, with the exception of their newfound relationship.

_There is no need to tell them of that just yet._

Kairi, glad to be back with her friends even for a short while, said that she felt completely useless sitting around and wanted to join them. She even threw in a small pout to Sora, who gave her a sad, apologetic smile.

He took her hand in his. "Sorry Kai, we can't take you with us. It's too dangerous, you know that."

"But I'm not a damsel in distress Sora! I can protect myself!"

"Kairi," Taela stepped forward, trying to be the voice of reason. "If you came with us and got captured, you wouldn't just be in danger. You would be putting your best friends at risk as well. These two boys would do anything for you, and that could lead them to get hurt. See what I'm saying?"

She looked down, a single small tear running down her cheek. "Yeah."

Sora lifted her chin and wiped the tear away with his thumb. "Don't cry Kairi."

She gave a half-hearted smile, putting on a brave face. He smiled back, trying to make things better for her.

_Such a cute couple. I think they need some help getting together._

---------------------------------------

"What are we doing?" Asked Riku for the second time.

Taela had grabbed his hand when they were out of site of the group and led him off in a hurry, a plan stirring up in her brain.

Once they were far enough away she stopped, dropping his hand and turning to face him. "I think it's about time for Sora and Kairi to admit their feelings for each other."

He smirked, laughing a bit.

"I'm serious! Do you really doubt me that much??"

"No," He leaned against the wall, resting his head and looking up, that stupid smirk still on his face. "But I've tried before. It doesn't work."

"Well maybe you just fail at that aspect. Let me give it a try."

He gave her a small glare. "Thanks." Riku said dryly, walking off. "Knock yourself out, but you can't do it."

_I'll show him. I have the perfect idea of how to make them confess…I think._

--------------------------------------------

Sora and Kairi had decided to spend some time together in the garden, Kairi's favorite place in the entire castle. That's exactly where Taela found them, sitting and talking. They were side by side, no space between, his hand on hers.

They were doing fine so far, they just needed a boost.

_Time to put my plan into action._

She stealthily moved into action, planning her actions as she moved. All it would take is one small shove….

Simple huh? Sometimes it doesn't take much.

_I wonder if Riku ever thought of this._

Taela snuck up behind them, unnoticed. Their conversation continued flowing, the perfect moment about to come….

_Now!_

She shoved them. The two love-struck teens gasped, letting out cries of surprise as they fell to the ground. Kairi fell first, Sora falling on top of her. Their lips crashed together and there was complete silence as Taela hid behind one of the bushes.

The first few moments were quiet and awkward as the two just lay there, too afraid and conflicted to move.

Then Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her before he could get up. Caught off guard, Sora remained stationary for a moment, then began kissing back before it came an all out make out session.

_Oh, ew. I do __not__ need to see this._

Taela wandered back into the castle, feeling quite proud of herself.

Someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist.

"Riku." She inhaled deeply, startled from his sudden appearance.

"How did you do that? I just walked by and saw them making out."

"Um, the simple answer is sometimes the best solution?" She shrugged. "What, you never thought of simply shoving one into the other?"

He gave her a look. "Not like that."

Taela smiled. "Well, now you know. But I still can't believe that you didn't think of that earlier."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No, no! I'm just surprised that— hey!"

Riku picked her up off the ground and slung her over his shoulder, growling. "I think I've heard enough from you. I liked you better when you didn't talk."

"Put me down!" She pounded on his back, getting ready to scream. "Put me down now!"

"Nu-uh."

"Rikuuuuuu!"

----------------------------------

Sora and Kairi were still in the garden, cuddling now as they sat together. Then, all of a sudden, they heard a scream.

"Rikuuuuuu!"

They both looked up, curious. Who would be yelling at him?

Together they got up, hand in hand, and looked through the doorway into the castle halls. There was Riku with Taela on his shoulder, protesting loudly.

Kairi covered her mouth, trying to keep from being heard. Sora smirked, leading Kairi away.

"I think they need some time alone. We can pick on him later."

Riku would never hear the end of this.


	16. Chapter 16

Kairi began to cry when they left.

Sora, not good with crying girls, kind of just stood there helplessly, trying to be of some comfort and reassurance.

In the end Taela was the one who ended up hugging Kairi, promising she would do whatever it took to bring her friends back safely. She felt very awkward afterwards, but Kairi seemed to benefit from it; the crying had subsided to a few tears and a shaky smile.

Riku said his goodbyes as well, hugging her goodbye and uttering some words of reassurance. He wasn't about to let anything happen to Sora either.

Farewells said and done, the group departed again for Radiant Garden.

That was still the most likely place Master Xehanort would be.

-----------------------------------

When they arrived Aerith was waiting for us, as if she knew we were coming.

Since it was now no use hiding their relationship, Riku and Taela walked side by side holding hands. Aerith smiled when she saw them.

"You're back. Welcome." She said; hands clasped together as she smiled warmly.

"Hiya Aerith. Where is everyone?" King Mickey asked. He needed to have a word with Leon.

"Oh, they're back at Merlin's house. Leon is waiting for you there."

"Okay, thanks." He hurriedly walked off to Merlin's.

She turned back to them. "So what have you three been up to since the last time you were here?"

Sora shrugged, his huge grin on his face, his hands crossed behind his head. "Not too much. We traveled a bit looking for Master Xehanort, saw some old friends, and Riku and Taela finally defeated Maleficent. For good this time."

"Great! I'm sure everyone will be glad to hear that!" Yuffie jumped down from the wall above them, landing gracefully on her feet. She gave a huge smile. "Hey! It's good to see you again!"

"Yuffie!" Sora exclaimed. "How've you been?"

"Good, just a little bored. There haven't been as many heartless to destroy since you left. Who knows maybe something exciting will happen now that you're here!"

As if on queue, the ground shook, almost knocking them all over. The tremor only lasted a few seconds, but it still left a tragic mark. Some nearby structures looked quite damaged, and that was only what they could see.

"I didn't mean like that!" Yuffie shouted to the sky, quite furious.

"C'mon, let's go check it out." Sora ran in the direction of the town, Riku and Taela hot on his heels. They were already prepared for a fight because both of them had a bad feeling in the pit of their stomachs.

Something was _not _right about this.

And they were right.

Taela gasped, falling to her knees almost mid-stride, and clutched her heart. Riku double back and held her gasping and shuttering form, repeatedly asking what was wrong.

"Taela," He begged. "Answer me."

"It-it's so overwhelming. I can't believe I didn't feel such a presence sooner."

"Who-?"

A mysterious shadow fell over the world, clouds beginning to cover the sky and block out all light.

"Welcome, keyblade wielders."


	17. Chapter 17

"Welcome, keyblade wielders."

A mysterious man appeared out of thin air, walking towards their group. He appeared to be an older man, no hair, threatening eyes, and an outfit almost exact to Xehanort's heartless.

It was the other Xehanort they were looking for. And behind him was his apprentice, the dark soldier, they assumed. His face was covered entirely by the mask he wore wo they couldn't even tell if he was human or not.

"So we finally meet. Though I have to say, you don't look like I thought you would. You look too young to be wielders." He laughed at his own comment.

"Xehanort!" Sora yelled, summoning the kingdom key and assuming his stance. "It's time to end this. Give up now!"

The laughter continued. "And I'm supposed to take orders from you? I think not. The worlds are already corrupted, and I'm just here to help. As long as the darkness remains, the universe remains broken, shattered, all the worlds will remain separate. They never used to be, you know. I'm just doing everyone a favor restoring the peace by destroying the darkness. All it does is cause trouble."

"Both darkness and light are needed to keep the balance." Riku said, his arm around Taela, supporting some of her weight until she could stand on her own. "Without one, the other cannot exist properly. It would cause chaos!"

"It would bring peace. Eliminating all darkness in people's hearts would stop the greed, unnecessary anger, hatred, and the fighting."

Taela froze, eyes wide in realization. _She _was the princess of _darkness. _Her heart was made of darkness. _She would have to be eliminated._

"But not all people who wield the darkness are bad, and not all who have the power of light are good, as you have now proven." She trilled, a bit of hysteria in her voice.

Everyone looked at her oddly, except for Master Xehanort; he just smirked.

At that moment King Mickey, Leon, Cloud, and Yuffie showed up. They were awed at the sight, but their faces hardened when the situation sank in.

"Give it up Xehanort. It's useless; you're outnumbered." Mickey was somber, not looking forward to the imminent fight ahead.

"It's going to take a lot more than that, Your Majesty."

The dark soldier marched forward, a sword now in hand, prepared to fight them. The ground began to rumble again, making everyone unsteady on their feet.

Taela, a surge of energy running through her entire body, strutted forward towards him.

"Leave the soldier to me." She called back over her shoulder. Riku went to follow her. "And me _alone._" It was directed at him, but he ignored her and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't do this alone. I'm coming too."

She disagreed, her mind adamant. "He's a _dark_ soldier, and I'm the princess of _darkness_, so this is my fight. Help the others with Master Xehanort, they're going to need it." Taela gave Riku a peck on the cheek in reassurance, one hand lightly resting on his chest. But he turned his head to kiss her full on, being very passionate.

"I love you, _please_ take care of yourself." He said, sadness and worry clearly displayed in his eyes. Riku didn't want to leave her.

"I love you too."

Taela's heart warmed with feeling, making the power flow stronger within her, giving her confidence. It's what she would need to win this fight.

On the way to Radiant Garden, Riku and Taela had shut themselves in his room to talk alone. He explained more how to use her powers just in case they came into a tough situation, like the one at hand.

She felt ready for this, which was good because if she didn't succeed her friends would pay for her failure.

_I cannot fail them._

The soldier stood there, seemingly staring at her through his mask, waiting for her to make the first strike. Taela decided to use her magic and black fire covered the entire blade of her katana.

In one swift movement their blades met, making a screeching noise as metal clanged together. She pushed forward and sent him stumbling back a bit to loosen his firm stance. That would leave an opening for her next strike.

Letting out a cry Taela struck multiple blows simultaneously, getting in at least half of them. The soldier found an opening after her last blow and was able to nick her side, drawing a little blood. The first victory was his.

But the fight wasn't going to end that soon. She could hear her friends fighting Xehanort somewhere nearby, but there wasn't any time to help them.

-------------------------

Their fight continued; both their strengths equally matched. Taela was panting and it almost felt as if her heart was going to burst right out of her chest.

Using her dark powers took more of a toll than she thought, slowly draining her strength and leaving a heavy weight on her heart. It was a burden that she was going to have to bear.

She parried another blow and used a special counterattack that she designed herself, feigning weakness and then suddenly springing to her feet, jabbing her sword at his stomach.

Her sword cut across his midsection through the armor, hot red blood spurting from his wound. Now she knew that he was human.

He clutched his stomach and fell to his knees; she could almost hear gasping through the helmet he wore. Standing in front of him, Taela held her katana to his throat. "Do you give up now? All you have to do is say 'Please spare me' and I'll let you live."

"I don't…need your…pity." The dark soldier finally spoke, his voice rough with pain and hatred.

Taela was staring directly where his eyes should be so she didn't notice when he grabbed her sword hand, pulling at the blade.

Before she had time to process this and react, the blade was already embedded in his chest, piercing his heart and bringing an instant death.

She let go out of instinct and shock that he had taken his own life. Was he really in more pain serving his master that it drove him to suicide?

Perhaps he had seen the wrongs in his life and couldn't bear to live with them? He could have finally seen the light…

But that was something she would have to ponder later. Right now the others needed help, and there wasn't time to be wasted.

Wincing, she pulled her sword out of the dark soldier's dead body, wiped it on a peace of cloth she carried for cleaning it, and headed in the direction of her friends.

_I'm coming, Riku. Please be safe._


	18. Chapter 18

Taela moved swiftly, dodging the rubble trail left behind where the others' fight with Master Xehanort had taken place. They were now at the courtyard in front of the castle, giving them plenty of flat ground to fight on.

_This is not going to be a fun battle. I just hope we all make it out in one piece._

Xehanort was using magic to fight since he didn't have a sword, so fighting up close was going to be very difficult. The others had discovered that quickly since they had a hard time getting close enough to strike, but it didn't seem to have much effect.

"Riku!" She shouted to get his attention, running as fast as she could to meet up with him. Their bodies met with a crash as he turned around and caught her in his arms, holding her tightly while she nuzzled her face to the crook of his neck.

"You're alright."

She gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. How fares the battle here?"

"Not so good, but maybe you could give us a hand with that." He grabbed her hand firmly and pulled her more towards the fight where Sora and King Mickey were. "She's back."

"Taela." Mickey breathed, relieved that she was okay. "Where's the Dark Soldier?"

"He's gone. I'll fill you in on details later."

Not a second later a huge ball of fire struck the ground before their feet, sending everyone flying back from the shock. Riku and Taela landed in a heap about ten feet back. After checking that they were in one piece and still functioning properly, the group joined back up.

"Taela! Use dark firaga on him!" Leon shouted.

She obeyed and ran forward, bluish-purple fire forming in each hand and wrapping itself around her wrists harmlessly. It obeyed her very thoughts and emotions, which at the moment were to stop Master Xehanort, the man she now hated so much.

As soon as she was close enough she slid to a stop and raised her hands, releasing the magic. It shot forward and hit him straight on, making him yell out and fall back. All of his attacks ceased for the time being as he was temporarily blinded.

"Curse you! You shall be the first of your comrades to go!"

Everyone ran to join her, being careful but at the same time using all of their force to destroy the enemy.

--------------------------------

"This battle ends now!" Riku yelled, lurching forward to deal the fatal blow. It was too bad he didn't see the small dagger Xehanort had concealed in his right palm, ready to kill him with.

Fortunately Taela did see it and acted on instinct. "No!"

In a flash she was standing before Riku, arms spread out to protect him. But there was the dagger, digging deep into the flesh of her belly and letting her precious blood flow freely. After a moment of shock she stumble backward into the arms of her lover, gasping in pain.

He stared at her in horror and clutched her to his chest. "No Taela, no, don't do this."

Xehanort laughed for a moment, but was cut off as Sora took him down, finally. It was the keyblade wielder's destiny to destroy him, and it had just been fulfilled.

"C'mon Taela, speak to me." Riku begged. Slowly and carefully he removed the dagger that was sheathed in her, covering the wound with his hands and putting pressure on it to staunch the bleeding. "Don't let yourself fall unconscious."

Her eyes flickered back and forth, looking at him and then to the ending fight. "Are you okay? And everyone else?"

He let out a half laugh half cry, his eyes watering up as if he was about to cry. "Don't worry about us, worry about yourself love, you're bleeding. Badly. You shouldn't have done that."

"I won't let anyone take you away from me, no matter the cost."

"You're not going to die for me, I won't let you!"

The others gathered around, forming a circle. Aerith, appearing at the right time, pushed through to help. She was the most adept at healing, but even she couldn't perform a miracle.

"Hold her still a bit, this may hurt." She used her most powerful healing magic, but it only mad a small difference.

A small tear fell from the corner of Riku's eye and landed on Taela's cheek. She reached up with a shaky hand and wiped the wetness off of his cheek.

"Don't cry Riku, you know I love you."

Taela's hand went limp as she began to slip away, but he held her cool hand against his cheek, a few more tears escaping.

"Don't leave me."

--------------------------------

Everyone reunited back at Disney Castle before the journey home. Sora and Kairi spirited off to the garden again while Riku was talking with the king in his study.

"Do you need anything else, Your Majesty?" He asked quietly.

The small mouse sighed heavily. "No, I think you should all go home. This has been a bad enough journey, and I think you need the rest."

"Okay."

Riku pocketed his hands and walked slowly to his room. His heart almost broke back in Radiant Garden, and he hadn't been the same since then.

Opening the door he briefly looked up at his bed, but had to do a double take when he saw who was laying in it.

Taela was stretched out carefully on top of the messy blankets, the bandages around her stomach slightly showing at the bottom of her black strapless shirt. The jeans she wore now were dark blue and full of ragged holes, held up by a black and white checkered belt.

Her eyes fluttered open and she stirred a little. "Good afternoon Riku, did you miss me?"

In an instant he was sitting on the edge of the bed next to her stroking her cheek gently. "What are you doing in here? You should be resting in your own room. You shouldn't even _be _conscious."

"Well, I woke up alone, so I figured you wouldn't mind if I came to your room for company. It's cold in there." She shivered in emphasis.

He sighed lightly and bent over her to kiss her forehead, and then her lips. He slipped his hands in hers and they continued to kiss for what seemed like forever, ignoring the lack of oxygen. The feel of their lips together felt so right it was like their own heaven on earth.

When they pulled apart, he scooped her up in his arms and pulled back the covers so they could both lay down underneath them. Riku pulled the covers over their heads so that it was mostly dark and they could have more privacy.

Taela rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart, the steady beat acting like a lullaby as her eyes drooped.

"Hey Riku."

"Hm?" His hand reached up to rub her side comfortingly.

"I was wondering…. where do we go from here?" She spoke carefully because she didn't want to say the wrong thing or mess up her words and give the wrong meaning. "Now that the battle is over, how are things going to end up? With us?"

He paused, but only for a moment. "You're coming home with me to the islands. There's an extra room at my house for you to stay in until we're old enough to graduate and move out. And then we'll go from there."

"So, you and Sora and Kairi really still want me around?"

"Yes," He laughed. "They want you around for as long as you'll stay. They really like you, but not nearly as much as I love you."

Taela smiled warmly, her heart beating faster with joy. "So we'll be a family."

"Yeah, we will. Forever."


	19. Epilogue

**Three Years Later**

"Riku!" Sora cried, running to catch up with his friend. "Long time no see!"

He smiled. "Hey Sora, how's college going? Still together with Kairi I see." The red head ran up smiling and gave her friend a hug.

Something seemed different between the two. They were nineteen now and in college, but that wasn't it.

"We have something big to tell you, Riku." She took a deep breath, shaking in excitement. "We're getting married!"

Sora lifted her right hand to show the engagement ring, and Riku smiled.

"Congratulations! It's about time, though I suspect everyone you tell will say that they knew this day would come." He was truly happy for his friends that they were finally going to commit. They were perfect for each other; even if it did take them awhile to figure out they liked each other.

"Hey, how's Mrs. Riku doing these days? She must be pretty tired considering the circumstances." Sora smirked and Kairi smiled bigger.

Riku's smile was so big that they swore that it was the best smile they had ever seen him give, very similar to the one he wore on his wedding day and when he and Taela left on their honeymoon…

"Taela's doing great. She's taking it easy just as the doctor said. It'll only be a few more months until the big day."

Sora and Kairi beamed at him. "We're really happy for you two. So I guess we'll see you later?

"Yeah, see you around."

-------------------------------

Riku walked in the front door to his house awhile later carrying dinner in his arms. Taela had said she was having a craving for Chinese food so he ordered take-out.

"I'm home." He called loud enough so she would be able to hear him.

"I'm in the bedroom."

He smiled and walked upstairs and to the end of the hall where their room was. When he opened the door he went and curled up under the covers with her, placing a hand on her stomach.

"So how are my two favorite people in the world?"

She giggled. "_We _are just fine, thank you. And your future son would like to say hi, by the feel of his reaction." Taela placed a hand on top of his. "He loves the sound of your beautiful voice. I can tell because he moves around whenever you talk."

Riku bent over and kissed her swollen stomach. "He's going to love you just as much as he loves me, you'll see."

Taela sighed happily. "We really are a family now. It feels…. perfect."

"Hey, I promised, didn't I? And in three months we'll be able to bring home Edward, and our new life as parents will begin."

"Hm, I can't wait for this adventure. It will truly be worth while" Riku kissed his beloved wife and was glad that everything had worked out.

But who knew? Maybe someday Edward would become a keyblade like his father and a strong warrior like his mother?

But that was another story completely.


End file.
